


【银高】罗密欧与哈姆雷特

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 性癖与幻想与萌点集合的、脑洞的、存稿。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. 一

1

男人放下手，低低的呼出一口气。

“第二十三个。”

他嘴角勾起一丝冷漠的微笑，低声说。

2

“第二十三个。”高杉翘着腿，靠在椅背上，漫不经心的说，“你也想成为我的收藏品吗？”

“我不像之前的人那么愚蠢。”他面前的男人微微一笑，显得颇有自信，“我知道并没有什么收藏品之说，你也绝对不会喜欢对你言听计从的男人。”

“那就是拒绝了？”高杉淡淡，“明智的决定。”

说着，他的身影一晃，就从线上消失了。

男人一愣，咬了咬牙，表情变得扭曲起来，也跟着消失了。

高杉睁开眼，摘下全息头盔，闭眼让那阵眩晕过去，从容不迫的坐起身。

身上还是因为神经系统的波动出了点汗，他走进浴室冲了个澡，随手围了一条浴巾，一边擦头发一边走出门，看了眼响了有一会的电话，嘲讽的勾了勾唇角，抬手拉黑。

高杉并不急着穿衣服，而是随手把毛巾和浴巾都扔在床上，赤裸着身体站在镜子面前，打量了一下面前很是完美的身躯，没什么表情的挑挑眉，拿起桌子上的梳子整理了一下半干不湿的头发。

他就这样走到窗帘打开的窗户旁边，抬手打了个响指，旁边的音响响起音乐，片刻又被高杉随手叫停了。

他皱了皱眉头，略微有点烦躁的打开光凭，在空中点了两下，扫过一排飞过的文件，抬起手在上面的有一个点了点，全息终端的界面重新跳了出来。

——在吗。高杉直接发了条消息过去。

——在。对方回的很快。

——今晚有空？高杉随意打字。

——有。对方的回答也很简短。见面吗？

高杉呼了口气，看了眼终端上面的显示，发了个房间号过去，就重新关上了界面。

还在失眠。夜还很长。

3

银时上线过了几分钟高杉才出现。

他没有遮挡面容，穿着一身贴身的精干皮衣，几乎一出现，就抬手一弹，在空中点出一个窗口，上面把身体的敏感点爱好的play禁忌安全词写的一清二楚。

“这是我的取向，做什么随你。”高杉淡淡，“确认好了就点接受，你有1个小时的时间。”

银时看着浮在面前的窗口，颇为认真的看了十几秒，抬起眉头问：“高杉先生的房间疼痛阈值设定的是多少？”

“70。”高杉淡淡，“不用担心。”

“总是要问清楚。”银时抬起头，带着点轻佻的灿烂笑了笑，“如果不介意的话，我就把这个作为您接受的上限值了。”

高杉颔首：“可以。还有问题吗？”

“目前没有了。”银时在窗口的接受上轻轻一点，电子署名，整个房间就瞬间在全息空间里成型了。

这里是造梦空间，最前沿也最受争议的成人全息空间，基本、延伸、和高级的功能都是为了上床服务的。因为这里准备道具方便自由发挥度极高，有完善的疼痛和身体保护机制，负面状态也极少会带进现实生活里，从被建设伊始就成为了SM爱好者的天堂。

高杉无疑是出名的一个，无论是公开的身份、外貌、身材、家世、地位、还是玩的开的程度，都让他注定是最惹眼的那一群人之一。

他找S的标准极高，但是送上门的人还是不计其数——最重要的是，无一善终。

不仅是被高杉玩腻了拒绝，其中再也没有出现在这个空间过的人不少，也有现实生活中有能力的找上门去，据说下场都不是很好，也没有再出现过的。

即便如此，不怕死、不信邪的人还是很多。

而坂田银时——他看起来大概只是个想要赚钱的专业S。

这可能也是高杉为什么今天晚上挑了他的原因。

银时四下望了望，心念一动，房间的内饰就一变，显现出一个颇为标准调教室的构造。

银时抬起手在空中熟练的一抓，一条鞭子就在他的手里显形，周围的柜子消失，高杉面前墙壁和地面进一步变成了清晰的镜面，反射出两个人的倒影。

银时笑了笑，手拢了拢鞭梢，向前一步，抬起手轻轻挑起高杉的下巴，微微一笑，身上的气场逐渐带出了压迫力：“那么我们就迅速开始吧，希望我们还算契合——高杉。”

他叫出高杉的语气带着点古怪的暧昧，手中鞭子一翻，不轻不重的拍了拍高杉的脸。

“跪下。”

4

高杉睁开眼的时身上难得的有残留的疼痛。

银时用鞭子的水平的确出奇的好，不多不少，不快不慢，每一下都抽在人那一刻最敏感的地方，而且似乎有读取疼痛值的能力，不多不少，正好让疼痛值堆积在高杉设定的70之下，让人在几乎忍受不了的时候突然有一息呼吸的余地，却又下一刻再次被过度的感官淹没。

一个小时，其他什么都没有动，就是简单的束缚和一条鞭子，生生让高杉射了两次，一直到最后失态地跪都跪不住的发抖，但是身体一旦出现想要躲闪的本能动作就被银时一鞭子拦住了动作，脑子里因为疼痛和某种翻滚的晦暗不明的热度几乎完全没有了理智，不知道对方是什么时候放开了视野遮盖，也不知道是如何哭泣求饶的，只知道最后三分钟银时停下来的时候身体仍然本能的被训练的不敢动弹，等到热度平息才昏昏沉沉的看着银时走过来，在他后面弯下身，捏着他的下巴微微抬起，让他看着镜子里自己几乎遍布鞭痕的身体。

“很可爱呢。”银时似笑非笑的低声开口，抬手卸下高杉嘴里的口塞——70的疼痛阈值太高，很容易本能的咬伤自己，“而且也发情的很厉害。看起来是很满意我？”

高杉喘息着说不出话。身上火辣辣的仿佛褪了一层皮，嘴角酸痛开裂的疼，双腿颤抖的厉害，膝盖一片青紫，被绑缚在身后的手也是一样，经历的压根不是一场SM的游戏而是仿佛一场真正的拷问。但他还是毋庸置疑的射了不止一回，整个人处在某种高热的恍惚状态里，肌肉不断地跳动抽搐。

“看起来还在回味啊。”银时笑了起来，低头舔舐了一下高杉的耳垂，“下回也记得指名我哦，我可是很中意高杉先生你啊。”

1个小时到，正好换回敬称，游戏结束。

高杉还没有完全恢复，目光涣散，想要站起身，膝盖一软又重新跪倒在地上。

“需要我帮忙还原状态吗？”银时仿佛好心的问，但是又仿佛没有帮忙的想法，带着点淡漠的笑意，“不过我觉得高杉先生还是适合现在这种被玩透了的样子。”

说完，就微微点了点头，没有再停留的下了游戏。

高杉破天荒的的确没有很快的刷新状态，而是等到身体完全恢复过来，才直接下了线。

他身下床单明显的被汗水湿透了，下身也湿漉漉的一片，抬起手的时候手指在不断的颤抖，银时很喜欢关照的大腿和臀部也残留着若隐若无的刺痛，明显是长时间受到了刺激神经的残留。

大部分SM的阈值设定的痛觉都在40，像高杉这种设置到如同拷问的70的本来就少，也估计没有其他人能够像银时这么精确的掌握。

高杉在床上躺了片刻，缓缓呼出了一口气，才翻身坐了起来。

他赤裸着身走到镜子面前，观察了一下自己的脸色，觉得显得心情还不错，勾了勾嘴角，又一次进入浴室冲了个澡，让热水平复了一下神经，一边打开光屏，发了条消息。

——鞭子用的不错。

“您高兴就好。”银时礼貌的回复很快出现，这回是语音，“不过还是要注意身体哦。”

——后天晚上10点有空？高杉没有理会他的客套，直截了当的问。希望你不是只有鞭子能用。

“没问题。”银时回答，带着点他那种些微距离感的笑意，“敬请期待。”

5

不出高杉所料，第二天果然有人找上了门。

他靠在办公室的门口，冷漠的看着面前面目因为狂躁扭曲的男人，手中不轻不重的晃了晃手里的CT片子。

“能让开吗？我还有工作。”

“高杉，你还真是没有心啊。”对方冷笑，“你就不怕我让你名声扫地。”

他自己也知道这句话是空洞的威胁。毕竟高杉在造梦空间里面从来没有遮掩身份，疯狂的追求者也不在少数，要是能身败名裂早就身败名裂了。

毕竟这家医院本来就是他的，而他又是在国内肿瘤手术无法争议的一流专家，濒死的病人不会因为这种原因而选择换医生。

高杉抱手，仿佛看有趣表演一样看着男人。

男人沉默了片刻，语气软化了一点：“我知道你是有点厌倦了，但是我还是能让你满意的，不是吗？为什么不考虑固定一个床伴呢？我能帮你不少事情，也不会干涉你的生活——”

“不必。”高杉冷漠，“好意心领，可以消失了吗？”

对方看着他，嘴角没有笑意的勾了勾：“我知道你又找到了新的玩具，看起来他玩的你很爽？不过没关系，我知道你就是这个样子的，只是想告诉你，想对那个玩具做些什么的人——可不只我一个哦。”

“请便。”高杉淡淡，有点不耐烦的看了眼表。

他没有再多废话，而是径直走向男人，如同看垃圾一样的扫了他一眼，抬手抓住他的手腕，男人还没有反应过来，就被他猛然一个动作，按在了门上。

高杉只是让他让出路，就松开手，施施然的走了出去。

“高杉！”男人扭头对他喊，仿佛想要说什么，又极力压下去，太阳穴突突突的跳，深吸一口气，“你会后悔的。”

高杉压根懒得回答，顺着走廊走出去。

周围的护士也跟着他匆匆跟上，虽然好奇，但是这里的人已经都学会了不去探究高杉的私事。

男人被忽视了个彻底，咬了咬牙，扭头离开。

6

银时哼着歌，走在路上，三拐两拐，进入了一个小巷。

他身后跟着他的人与他一起拐弯，顺着小巷走了进去。

银时手里拎着便利店的袋子，看着面前的墙，歪了歪头，露出了一个无辜的笑容，扭过头，毫无诚意的摊了摊手：“啊——啊，真是粗心，我居然一不小心走错路了。”

跟踪的人知道自己被发现了，也不多废话的闪身，几个人把他围在当中，手中拿着刀和麻醉剂，一步步逼近。

“你们杀过人吗？”银时笑了笑，温和的问。

“让你老实一点而已。”对方低声说，“你碰了不该碰的人。”

“我知道。”银时微笑，“他那么好，我怎么配得上他呢。”

他向前一步，嘴角的笑容在阴暗的环境中变得有点诡异：“不过嘛……跟你们也没什么关系。”

下一个，银时的身形一闪，已经出现在了为首的人旁边，抬起手狠狠的一击，对方在没有反应过来之间被猛然按在墙上，银时手中不知道什么时候出现一把匕首，死死的扎在他的耳朵旁边，低声：

“所以说……你们杀过人吗？”

对方真的会杀了他！为首的人感到自己的腿发软，被男人暗红色的眼眸盯住如同被野兽盯上。

不过银时身后的人也反应很快，迅速拿着麻醉枪，对着银时开枪。

银时没有回头，几乎同时猛然抬手，竟然用另一只手上的匕首生生挡下了那一发麻醉剂，微微一笑。

“没有——是吗？”

“没有！没有！”为首的人几乎被恐惧击溃，猛然大叫，“我们就是收钱办事而已！真的！”

“是吗。”银时笑了笑，收回匕首，“滚。什么该说，什么不该说，自己斟酌。”

为首的人跌跌撞撞的走出去，他虽然不知道银时是什么人，但是他也不傻，不敢再做停留，带着人扭头就走。

银时也不甚在意他到底会说什么，收起刀，捡起刚才暂时放在地面上的袋子，哼着歌，重新吊儿郎当的向着旁边居民区走去。

7

再次上线，银时还是卡着点出现的。

高杉等了两分钟，也没有显示出急躁——他对于合心意的床伴，向来是比较宽容的。

银时今天是一身浅色的休闲装，衬衫的领口微微开的有点大，显出一种灿烂中的色气。他没有废话，周围的房间很快变成了之前调教室的样子，一边礼貌的开口：

“身体没有什么后遗症吧？”

“没有。”高杉淡淡，“托你的福，睡了个好觉。”

银时轻笑一声：“我的荣幸。今天有特定想做的事情吗？”

“仍然随你。2个小时。”高杉摊开手，身下的椅子消失，站了起来。他身上的衣服消退，变成赤裸的样子，眼神中带着点挑逗地打量，看着银时。

银时仿佛没有看见，扭头自顾自地在墙壁上拿了两样东西，扭头点点头：“知道了。”

8

高杉不是没有玩过放置，但是这回的时间仿佛出奇的长。

银时绑缚的时候下手很重，高杉能够感到他的手脚因为血液不流通有点发麻，整个身体被拉扯的疼痛，在黑暗当中没有任何声音和气息，只是一味时间流逝。

对方心很细，用上了最高级别的感官屏蔽，气味、空气的流动，一切都消失了，周围仿佛真空，逼迫着高杉逐渐放弃了寻找线索，迷失在了黑暗当中。

他能够感到自己的呼吸逐渐急促，精神罕见的进入了某种动摇状态，几乎无法忍受的扭动了一下身躯，仿佛想要吸引对方的注意力。

银时没有在他身上放东西，感官只有被绑缚着身体扭曲的疼痛，和无边无际的黑暗和寂静。

也许过了很久，也许也没有过太久，高杉终于忍不住开口：“银时。”

他知道自己在说话，声带震动，但是他的声音莫名显得遥远，而且沙哑的吓人。他没有让银时结束的打算，但是黑暗的压迫太甚了，让他不得不说点什么。

他还记得银时的名字。

事实上，高杉自然记得他挑选的所有人的名字，但是他从来没有开口的兴趣。

又似乎过了很久，他又重新开口：“……银时。你——”

又没有说下去。

他可以开口说点什么求饶挑逗的话，但是高杉莫名不想什么开口，反而止住了声音。

他仿佛听到了一声轻笑，从很遥远的地方传来，然后是气息和空气流动的声音，银时似乎走到了他身边，应该是蹲下了，打量了他一会，然后漫不经心的说：“再忍忍。”

高杉能够听到他呼吸的声音，逐渐变得粗重了起来，他从声音和气息上可以判断出来银时正在他面前用手自慰，他艰难的试图抬头，对方的性器仿佛在离他不远的地方，散发着热度。

高杉能够明显的感觉到自己的喉结滚动了一下，他用力抬着头，试图面对着银时的方向。

银时动作了一会，停了下来，抬手轻轻放在高杉的头顶，用某种温和的动作揉了揉：“想舔？”

高杉不玩真的，不过口交还是做的，这点也写得很清楚了。

高杉感到他的手滑下来，用和语气不相符的粗暴动作手指探入他的嘴里，几乎直接深入了喉头，搅动了一下。

高杉反射性地干呕又控制住，尽力张大嘴，银时玩了一会，手收回来夹着他的舌头抚摩了一下，然后把手指在他的脸上抹干净，站起身。

他打了个响指，高杉身上的绑缚消失，失去了支撑的身体几乎瞬间倒下，高杉的手脚都发麻用不上力量，自然而然地试图支撑自己，被银时一鞭子抽到了身上。

“跪好。”

身体仿佛还有之前的记忆，迅速挣扎着跪起来，眼前仍然一片黑暗。

银时绕到他的后面，抬起脚，带着皮鞋质感的鞋尖在他的屁股上不轻不重的踢了一脚，然后顶了顶他的后穴，轻笑一声：“湿了？这么饥渴，你真的忍得住不求操？”

高杉轻轻开口发出一声呻吟，晃了晃身体，银时知道高杉的规矩，没有再试探，而是从身后环住他，头放在他的耳边，舔了舔他的耳垂，没说什么，笑了一声。

高杉总感觉那笑声里的感情有点复杂，不过他还没有来得及多想，银时就很快的用一个冰凉的东西按住他的乳头，一发力穿刺了过去。

全息里穿刺也很方便，高杉感到尖锐的疼痛，下意识地想要躲，被银时发力按住，另外的乳头上也传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。

高杉没有压抑脱口而出的呻吟，他感觉自己浑身已经因为汗水湿漉漉的，汗水渗入伤口带来更剧烈的疼痛，银时穿刺的东西上仿佛带着链子，他轻轻拉了拉，乳尖上就传来更加尖锐的疼痛，让高杉忍不住身体前倾，又被银时发力按住。

“你硬了。”耳边传来银时嘲讽的声音，低声在他耳边的问，“不行的话就叫停。”

高杉感到他抬手握住自己的阴茎，随意的撸动了两下，仿佛在掂量着什么，然后一个冰凉的东西贴了上来。

高杉感到了他想作什么，咽了口口水，几乎本能的身体扭动了一下，靠近了银时的方向，呼吸更加急促，但是没有开口。

银时把穿刺的针贴在高杉阴茎的头部，冰凉的东西贴在上面滑动了片刻，高杉身体紧缩起来，仿佛恐惧仿佛期待的轻轻喘息了一声。

银时几乎同时发力，金属的针尖穿过高杉性器的皮肉，一路穿透了过去。

高杉放在身后的手猛然缩进，指甲陷进手腕的皮肉里，他感觉有一瞬间疼痛感肯定超过了阈值，但是游戏仍然在进行，在感觉到穿透的那一刻他几乎虚脱的身体微微一松，大口喘息着。

银时没有立刻动作，从身后环着他，让他缓了缓，抬手牙齿轻轻咬了一口他的后颈，抬手分开他身后死死攥住的双手。

高杉因为他这一瞬间动作的温和愣了一下，银时却又很快站起身，绕到高杉面前，哂笑了一声：“你真应该看看你自己现在下贱的样子——还硬着，就这么爽吗？”

高杉抬头微微张嘴喘息，微微对银时一笑。

这不是很符合他的作风——他向来遵循游戏，而他这个笑容仿佛挑衅，就如同那个高杉晋助平常会做的一样。

不知道银时是没有注意到还是没有在意，他抬起手一拽，高杉就感到乳尖和性器上的伤口重新传来疼痛，无法控制的向前膝行了两步，银时就这么不紧不慢的拽着他，让他跪着跟着自己膝行过整个房间，整个人都如同被从水里捞出来一样，胸膛剧烈的喘息着，眼睛上还蒙着黑布——的确显得异样的情色。

银时的喉结滚动了一下，几乎没有控制住自己一瞬间暴虐的感情，不过很快又恢复了调教室冷漠的面孔，把高杉领到了墙的旁边，淡淡：“喝点水吗？”

高杉在黑暗中探身试探了一下，感到嘴唇碰到了一个性器样子的东西，舔了舔嘴唇，贴了上去，如同口交般的含住顶端。他没有着急吮吸，而是仔仔细细顺着假阳具的纹路舔弄而过，然后重新回到头部，用力吮吸。里面水的阻力很大，高杉知道银时的意思，歪着头卖力的舔弄用唇舌套弄着，才感到水液淅淅沥沥的渗出来，润湿了一下干渴的喉咙。

银时看着他费力的舔弄着墙上的假阳具，蹲下身，摸了摸的确分泌出少许肠液的后穴，手指把带着润滑剂的按摩器按在穴口，轻轻的推了进去。

按摩器并不粗，高杉只是扭了扭屁股，上面还在卖力口交着。

银时打开按摩器的开关，终于感到对方停了一下，喘息急促了进来。他重新抬手拉了拉链子，让高杉调转了身体，向旁边膝行了两步。

高杉感到银时的手贴在他的脸上，视觉剥夺终于被关闭，眼罩被取下来，他缓了缓，才终于看到镜子里面的自己。

乳尖和阴茎上都带着明显的银环，上面串着链子，被银时拎在手上，双手背后的跪在地上，浑身带着刚才绑缚的一道道红色淤血的痕迹，凄惨又色情。

他几乎无法克制的亢奋着，身后传来阵阵被刺激的快感，但是和精神上那种剧烈的快感相比已经不是那么清晰了，汇聚成某种热度，让他的浑身都泛出一层潮红。

银时抬起手，直接用手放在他的脖子上。

高杉微微抬起头，眼睛仍然注视着镜子里。

银时仍然是那种干净的休闲装，带着点不到眼底的嘲讽笑意，注视着镜子里的他。

他不是很经常说话，也许也只是因为他们现在没有玩语言侮辱的游戏，不过高杉不得不承认这种安静让他更加专注在身体和动作上，喘息在寂静当中逐渐急促。

银时的手指逐渐发力，高杉感到窒息感一点点加强，抬着头注视着镜子里的人，半闭着眼睛，感觉到银时的力量越来越大，窒息的感觉如同潮水般涌来，胸膛剧烈的起伏着。

银时在高杉开始眼前发黑的时候微微松开手让氧气重新流入进来，然后又重新发力，这么重复了两遍，在高杉呼吸越来越急促的时候猛然松开手，却低头用一个吻堵住了高杉的嘴，后颈拖着他的头，堵住了他大口呼吸的通路。

高杉几乎本能的纠缠着银时的唇舌，用力吮吸着，银时的手放在他的性器上粗暴的用力撸动，高杉几乎无法控制的浑身颤抖，肌肉剧烈的抽搐，眼前一阵阵发黑，然后一股股的射了出来。

银时松开这个亲吻，高杉无法控制的剧烈咳嗽了两声，疯狂喘息着，感到整个人身体的力量都被抽空了一样浑身发抖，眼前的景象都有点扭曲，过了片刻，才重新抬起头，从镜子里看着银时。

银时刚才嘴唇应该被他咬出了血，不过他很快刷新了状态，现在已经又是那副毫不受影响的样子了。

高杉看了银时片刻。

他的介绍里面没写，他不相信银时不知道他的规矩，是基本上不和人接吻的。

但是也许是银时的表情太自然，而且他仿佛切断了自己快感的神经，那个吻如同给予窒息感的工具一样，意外的没有给高杉反感。

或者说，他本来也不讨厌接吻，只是设定了这个原则而已。

过了两秒，高杉移开了目光，胸膛还在剧烈喘息着。

银时蹲下身，手指滑过高杉汗湿的肌肤，过了片刻，感到他的呼吸终于恢复了正常，才开口：“时间到了，高杉先生还满意吗？”

高杉淡淡：“你的话比之前多。”

银时笑了笑：“我们毕竟熟了一点，不是吗。”

高杉没有回答，银时松开手站起身：“那么，我先告辞了。”

他还是一如既往的礼貌，给床伴留下了足够自己恢复的空间，消失在了原地。

高杉心底涌上了一种微妙的不爽的情绪。

不过他的确爽的很，现在手脚还有点发软。他重新站起身，看着镜子里身上穿着环的自己，片刻勾唇笑了笑，才缓缓点击了状态的还原，下了线。

9

高杉早上起来的时候感到自己似乎有点发热。这也算是身体的应激反应，他没放在心上，吃了两片药，就去了医院。

上午没有手术，他没有直接去会诊，而是回到了自己理事长的办公室，看到桌子上又有没有拆的几封信。

他看了看学会的一些消息，拿起最后一封，上面没有明确的署名，高杉猜测可能是来告状说银时身份可疑的信，厌烦的挑挑眉，随手撕开，却看到里面掉出来了两盒药。

他拿起来一看，一盒是他早上吃的消炎降热的，一盒是镇痛的。

高杉这回玩味地抽出里面的信看了看，果然是银时，也没有遮掩身份，明明白白写着名字，还有龙飞凤舞不那么正式的几行字。

——消炎药一天是三次，中午别忘了吃。另一种药对于残余疼痛效果很好，你可以试试。

——有时间的时候随时联系我。

高杉随手把信折叠了一下，扔到旁边待粉碎的文件堆里，手里把玩了那两盒药片刻，最后还是重新放回到手边的办公桌上，仿佛有点愉快的笑了笑。

“镇痛这种东西我可不需要。”他的舌尖转过一个名字的弧度，“坂田银时。”

\-->第二章


	2. 二

10

银时懒洋洋的走进甜品店的时候新八已经在忙碌了。

他看到银时走进来，一边抱怨一边把他推进后面的厨房里，赶着银时赶紧完成今天的烘焙任务。

银时一边打着哈欠和新八打哈哈，一边打开通讯，看了看未读的消息。

消息栏是空的，银时笑了笑，也不焦急，抬手刚要关上通讯，就看到辰马的通讯打了进来。

银时对新八挥挥手，让他自己出去忙，一边自己走到冷藏室里，接通了电话。

“哈哈哈哈金时，你还是一如既往的会惹麻烦啊哈哈哈——”辰马的声音放大的传来。

“是银时。”银时懒洋洋的说，“所以？警方介入了？”

“那倒没有哈哈哈哈，”辰马爽朗的笑，“对方算是半只脚在黑道里，估计还在想怎么设计你。”

“黑道？”银时嘲讽一笑，“那不正好吗。只要我履历上还是清白的好公民就成了，毕竟和警察纠缠可能会耽误我见高杉君。”

辰马的笑声收敛了一点，漫不经心的问：“要处理吗？”

“我不记得你欠我这么大的人情。”银时回答。

“哈哈哈哈哈我还以为我们是朋友——”辰马的笑声听不出到底算是几分真诚，总之非常聒噪，“而且银时，高杉比你想象的还要难以把握。“

银时挂着无线耳机，一边拿出晚上处理好的奶油，一边漫不经心的回答：“所以？”

“你也知道高杉在圈子里的名声，而你有一份完美复仇者的简历。”辰马的声音严肃了一点，“高杉对于操纵他身后家族资源的方法轻车熟路，却又病态的厌恶那一切，也许也包括他自己。他高中的时候曾经被绑架，被解救的时候被折磨的几乎没了半条命，但是第一手接触过当年案件的人都有一个没有被证实怀疑——这件事情本身就是高杉一手促成的。绑架犯得到的关于他的消息、当时安保意外的漏洞，他体内植入的跟踪装置被发现被剜出来，这些背后隐隐约约有一个被放弃追究的影子。”

“所以？”银时一边搅鸡蛋一边问，“你是在炫耀你知道更多高杉君小时候的事情让我吃醋？还是想说当年的那个绑架犯也是一个针对高杉家的复仇者，高杉就喜欢利用这些扭曲的关系报复自己、折磨自己？”

辰马叹了口气，重新笑了两声：“当然了，如果金时你觉得是第一种，我也就不多说了。”

“复仇的施虐者和沉溺悲剧的受虐狂，这不是很好的戏码嘛。”银时捞了捞打好的蛋清，仿佛满意的勾了勾唇角，“还是我看起来，就真的那么像爱上了他的样子？”

他抬头看到新八端着托盘走进来，挥了挥手，随口说：“要去工作了，再聊。”

说着，就挂了电话。

“是辰马先生？”新八听到了一点声音，好奇的问。

“啊，又被陆奥赶出家门了，心情不好来迁怒于我。”银时叹了口气，啧了啧嘴，“这么大的人了，就不能成熟一点。”

“不，天天迟到的人没有资格这么说。”新八满脸冷漠的回答。

11

高杉收到银时的蛋糕是在第三天。

来找高杉麻烦的男人不少，送少女心满满的粉红蛋糕的倒是第一次。连早已学会明哲保身的护士都好奇的看过来，忍不住窃窃私语。

高杉对于蛋糕没什么兴趣，便笺扔进了碎纸机里，蛋糕让其他医生护士分了，不过倒是打开通讯，给银时发了条消息：

——这么快就等不及了？

银时带着点轻佻笑意的声音很快回复。

“只是听说高杉先生洁癖，这段时间都打算洁身自好而已。”

——这么确认我还会联系你？高杉反问。

“我对于未知的事情总是保持乐观的希望。”银时礼貌的说，“我这么做了，有什么奖励吗？”

高杉没有立刻回复，直到晚上银时才收到他的消息。

——11点，有时间？

银时此时正在和人打电话，看到消息亮起来，挑挑眉，随口开口问：“对了，高杉医生今天看起来心情怎么样？”

“他一直是冷冰冰的样子。”对面的少年叹了口气，“不过今天有两个病人去世了，想必心情不怎么好。”

“是吗。”银时点点头，“知道了。”

“你真的不会对高杉医生做些什么？”对方仿佛良心不安的局促问道，“我虽然答应告诉你这些，但是可能的话……高杉医生真的是很好的医生，也是个很好的人。”

“我知道。”银时笑了笑，“我没有做什么的打算，别想太多，好好养你的病吧。”

“哦……嗯。”对方顿了顿，也小声说，“也谢谢你。”

“情报交易而已。”银时哂笑一下，挂断电话，然后对着通讯的语音消息开口：

“当然，随时为您服务。”

12

这回高杉迟到了两分钟上线，银时今天一身礼服西装，十指交叉支着下巴，看到高杉出现的时候抬头对他一笑，站起身来。

“晚上好。”

“两个小时以内，速战速决。”高杉的声音很简短，“我之后还要补觉。”

银时歪头看了看他，然后笑了笑：“看起来我还有安眠的作用。”

“你应该听说过我的事情吧。”高杉嘲讽似的勾勾嘴角，“无辜的样子就不必了。”

“我还真是不受信任啊。”银时摊手，“不过也有可能是高杉先生太受欢迎了。”

他说着，动作却没有停，在房间协议上电子署名，然后四周的场景一变，不过这回不是普通的调教室，而是陡然铺展开，变成了一个诺大的拍卖场，然后下面被人群填满，觥筹交错，变得熙熙攘攘起来。

银时向前一步，高杉身上的衣服消失，而他的手上出现一个项圈，上面一个带着编号的金属标牌，严丝合缝的绕在高杉的脖子上。

“拍卖品。”银时说，“开始吧。”

造梦空间的AI的确很真实，诺大的拍卖场都还原的很好，高杉被绑缚在双手跪在展示台上，面对着下面无比真实的人群，喉结滚动了一下，身体逐渐热了起来。

他的肠道里被灌注了大量的液体，带着精悍腹肌的小腹都隆起了一个些微的弧度，里面的液体还在不断刺激着肠道，带着某种火辣辣的感觉，却又仿佛某种愈演愈烈的痒意。

高杉忍耐不住的动了一下，就被银时用皮革的板子抽了一下屁股，淡漠道：“敢漏出来一滴，下一场就是兽奸的表演了。”

高杉的身体弹跳一下，嗓子里发出一声模糊的呻吟，咬着嘴唇，微微垂着眼睛看着下面拍卖场的人群。穿着燕尾服的男人和晚礼服的女人，拿着葡萄酒的高脚杯，用审视物品的眼神打量着他，三三两两的愉快交谈着。

银时没有给他太多观察环境的时间，展示台很快升的更高，聚光灯打下来，高杉背对着观众四肢着地的趴在那里，脖子被强制性的抬起，双腿分开，露出因为忍耐而不断抽动的后穴。

银时手里的皮革板子很厚，高杉的目光已经注视了那里有一会，在风声落下的时候疼痛和快意几乎是预料之中的，却又比预料之中的来得更加的猛烈，他的身体猛然抽动一下，又被脖子的禁锢拉回原位，下一次击打已经又一次落了下来。

板子的疼痛和鞭子相比起来面积更大也更加绵长，高杉的额头渗出薄汗，通过舞台后面镜面的反射看着里面的自己和下面的人群，性器硬起，很快在连绵不断累积的疼痛中有点恍惚的呻吟出声。

他肚子里的液体在下坠，随着每一次的击打肠道都传来更加强烈的刺激，他无法忍受的摇晃着臀部，银时却没有他仿佛快要到达极限的呻吟声，而是继续重重地击打下去。

高杉对于疼痛的忍耐的确到了一种可怕的程度，甚至让人分不清那到底是受虐与臣服，还是某种更加极端的高傲。银时仿佛也在刻意踩着那条线行走，他的板子移动击打到了双腿分开露出的后穴上，臀瓣已经被大的红肿的不行，后穴也逐渐变得嫣红，高杉身上被汗水浸透，肌肉因为忍耐太过而生理性的抽动。

银时终于停下片刻，手指抚摸过高杉臀部红肿的皮肤，单纯是这样对方就浑身一个抖动。银时勾起一个笑容，手中的板子穿过高杉的双腿轻轻摩擦着他在刚才的折磨中已经射了一回湿漉漉的性器，然后左右摆了摆，让他的双腿分的更开，双臂逐渐脱力，上身完全伏了下去，显得臀部翘起的更高，形成一个更加屈辱的姿势。

银时手回收了一点，不轻不重的随意重新拍了一下高杉的臀部，感到他几乎不成调的喘息了一声，终于淡漠的开口：“受不了就开口，之后我可不保证你能继续享受。”

高杉的目光有点涣散，喘息了片刻才仿佛终于找回了一点神智，摆动了摆动腰部，自动的把双腿分的更开，明显是一个默许继续的样子。

银时笑了一声：“明明已经硬不起来了，还真是贪心，不过……”

他没有继续说话，而是抬起手，动作重新落下。

高杉对于疼痛70的设定的确是一个阈值，银时重新抽了几下之后他本能的感觉到了不对，尖锐的疼痛穿过自制力的高墙，高杉的身体几乎无法控制的躲避扭动，脖子被勒出一道血痕，银时下一板子没有收力的抽下去，高杉能够听到自己失控的声音，还有银时短暂的停顿和仿佛逼迫一样的声音：

“求我停下来。”

高杉在涣散的理智当中分辨出银时的意思，他能够感觉到疼痛已经逐渐过了性的快感，变成了某种单纯的刑罚，他知道自己该叫停了，但是嘴仿佛有了自己的意志，含糊不清的呻吟，失控的哭泣，却始终不吐出停下的关键词。

银时没有动容的又一下抽下去，高杉的双腿生理性的痉挛，后穴终于生理性的失控失禁，液体猛烈的喷出来，在高光的聚光灯下水柱状的喷射。银时没有停下动作，抽一下问一句，每一下高杉的后穴都猛然收缩又喷溅出一股乳白色的液体，双腿本能的要并拢，被银时一个响指固定在展示台上探出的镣铐里。

拍卖场的气氛已经仿佛到了高潮，远处是隐隐约约仿佛在耳朵里鸣动的叫好声和掌声，银时的声音倒是很近，淡漠又重复了一遍：“求我停下来。”

高杉感到肠道里的液体终于完全喷了出去，他的性器已经因为疼痛萎靡了下来，却又在银时又一次手落下的时候淅淅沥沥的流出液体，显然是被疼痛逼到了极限。

高杉感到自己理性的弦久违的绷断，控制不住的哭了起来。不是那种不受控制的叫声，而是单纯眼泪不断外溢的痛苦，头脑充血的发昏，肺抽搐的疼痛，甚至压过了身后的疼痛，不知道什么时候银时已经停下了手里的动作，身体不断抽动的哭得昏天地暗。

银时停下手里的击打，双手从高杉已经淤血出血的臀部向上，抚摸过他抽动的光裸的背部，整个人的重量压了上来，一路抚摸过他的后颈，抬手解开他脖子上的项圈，抬起手遮盖住他哭的不断流眼泪的双眼，沉默的用嘴唇碰了碰他后脑的发梢。

过分的哭泣让高杉的大脑缺氧，他眼前的光被遮蔽，过了一会才逐渐清醒过来，慢慢停下崩盘了的哭泣声，缓缓深呼吸了两口，浑身被汗水浸透，感到力量被抽光昏死了一回似的，身体缓缓放松下来，瘫软在台子上。

银时的手仍然放在他的双眼上，体重些微的压下来，高杉身体软下来的时候他仍然没有动，过了片刻才缓缓收回手，大拇指抹了一下哭得红肿的眼角，站起身来。

高杉能够感到他在居高临下的看着自己，不过没有动弹的打算，哭泣之后的疲惫彻底涌了上来，他感到了难得的汹涌的困意，放任自己的闭上眼睛迷迷糊糊的趴在那里。

“他人的死亡都是闹剧，你自己的死亡则是喜剧——然而你却不断地为它们感到悲伤。”银时低头看着高杉，轻轻开口，“我第一次见到你的时候，你的眼睛是这么说的。”

“你第一次见到我是什么时候。”高杉的嗓音沙哑的厉害，开口都觉得疼痛，趴在那里懒洋洋的问。

“在医院。帮忙处理一个小朋友母亲的后事。”银时仿佛笑了笑，“只是远远的看了你几眼。”

“……原来如此吗。”高杉回答，又问，“你后台篡改了我的疼痛阈值？你有一分钟的时间说服我不处理掉你。”

“性让你接近死亡。”银时弯下身，在高杉耳边开口，“性让我接近你。”

高杉被他呼出的热气耳畔发痒，懒懒偏过头，看着银时带着点微妙笑意的双眼，仿佛第一次笑意到达了眼底，纯粹而专注的看着他。

“而我能让你活着。”

高杉和他对视片刻，表情不变的开口：“滚。”

13

高杉坐下的时候的确有点不爽。

银时下手太狠了，下了线之后倒是睡得安稳，就是第二天起床之后身体状态很差，精神虽然好，但是挡不住他从臀部到大腿都在持续火辣辣疼痛发热的事实。

也许应该启用银时快递的镇痛药。高杉漫不经心的想。

他收敛了一下思绪，处理了一下医院财务上的一点事情，然后打开最近的重要论文看了起来。

这种和平没有持续多久，高杉抬头看向敲开他门的男人，重新落下目光，淡淡：

“什么事情？”

“关于你最近的新宠。”男人嘲讽地说，“想必你也不是没有察觉。”

“所以你最好能够说点有新意的东西。”高杉冷漠。

男人看了他片刻，然后突兀的笑了起来，带着点浓浓的恶意：“高杉晋助，我以前一直不信，现在终于相信你是个彻头彻尾的神经病了。你不觉得自己很可悲吗——高傲的外表下面腐烂得彻底，利用着自己鄙夷的权力，又那样痛恨着自己。”

高杉不耐烦的皱了皱眉，考虑着把男人揍出去，不过他的大腿还有点疼，不是很想动。

“被来报复你的仇人操的爽吗？”男人愈发激动，提高音量，“我们当然比不上他了！谁有他能够满足你那种扭曲变态的戏码呢——”

“第二十三个。”高杉叹了口气，站起身。

男人一愣，不知道他为什么又在这个时候提起这个。

“为什么你们每个人都会得出这样的结论呢？”高杉走近一步，对外面出现的人做了个手势，“而且是什么让你觉得，你能在当年辱骂我之后全身而退呢？”

“你——”男人并没有害怕，一边被保镖架着往外走，一边提高音量，“即便是你，也奈何不了我什么的！”

高杉漠然看着男人被拉进电梯，才扭头回到桌子旁边，犹豫了一下，还是拿起银时送的镇痛剂，进了旁边的卫生间。

14

“所以你难得的睡了个好觉？”桂挑眉，问道。

“我的睡眠质量一直还不错。”高杉回答，“你来干什么？”

“例行检查。”桂说，“你最近闹得有点大，你家里人怕你又疯了。”

“我不觉得你现在的发言很专业。”高杉假笑，“我亲爱的精神科医生。“

“那你也应该还记得，是你自己炒了我鱿鱼。“桂回以假笑。

高杉收回笑容，扭头对着把蛋糕端过来的服务员说了声谢谢，看着桂投向他的怪异的眼神，挑衅似的挑了挑眉。

“我怎么不知道你什么时候开始吃甜食了。“桂举手投降，开口问。

“不吃甜食只是我的原则，就和玩的时候不接吻一样，不代表我不喜欢。”高杉说，“你可以记录一下这个，然后把这些写进你的报告里。“

桂叹了口气：“你知道除了主家的那群老狐狸之外，你家里还是有几个真心关心你死活的人吧。“

“知道，所以我于心有愧。”高杉漫不经心的说，挖了口巧克力蛋糕，毫无诚意的说，“也喜欢自我惩罚。”

桂不想和他抬这个杠，耸耸肩：“说说关于银时的事情吧。”

“他在医院见过我，一见钟情。”高杉简短回答，“大概这样。”

“关于你的家族是间接导致他养父死亡的罪魁祸首之一呢？或者他被怀疑亲手杀了当年事件的所有23个关系者，警方却到最后也没能找到证据起诉他呢？”桂敲敲桌子，“没什么想说的？”

“这是他自己过去的事情，处理好就行了。”高杉淡淡回答，“其他还有想问的吗？”

桂叹了口气：“从我专业的角度考虑，银时接近你这件事情很奇怪，也不得不让人多想。我不是质疑他对你某种感情的存在，但是从某种意义上来说，你不觉得你是他沉迷的‘悲剧’吗？他在报仇之后需要某种情感的寄托，而你即是他间接的仇人，却又恰巧是无辜的，同时完全符合能让他迷恋的标准，加上你们两个建立的激烈的施虐和受虐的性关系——你为他制造了一个完美的纠葛，让他能够沉迷在这种矛盾的感情中，从而填补他生活中的空白。”

桂顿了顿，看高杉还在慢条斯理的吃着蛋糕。高杉看他没有下文，动作停顿了一下，然后笑了笑，摇摇头，挖了一口蛋糕放进嘴里：

“沉溺悲剧的施虐者和追求快感的受虐狂。你在担心什么？听起来是我占上风。”

桂注视了他片刻，然后开口：“不要明知故问，高杉。我不知道理由是什么，但是我担心你爱上了他。”

高杉嘴角抽了抽，嘲讽道：“你是爱情片看多了吗？”

桂看他没有回答的意思，耸耸肩，没有再追问下去：“你好自为之吧。”

“如果你这么闲，不如去趟银时的蛋糕店。”高杉扭头看了看窗外，漫不经心的说，“和他本人说两句话，下回再出现的时候给我带个蛋糕。”

外面在绵绵细雨。

15

男人走在雨中，满心的愤怒，忍不住踢了旁边的墙一脚，骂出声来。

高杉虽然不能真的对他动手，但是把他扔到这种偏远的地方，还让他这么狼狈的淋了一身雨，也已经足够让人愤怒了。

他的心底已经开始计划更加激进的报复计划。毕竟他家涉黑，手段还是有很多的。

远处终于出现了马路，男人拢了拢衣服，加快步伐，走了过去。

这个地方实在是太偏远，几乎没有什么车经过，男人又步行了有几分钟，才等到了一辆出租车，招了招手，跳上了车。

他报了个地名，出租车动了起来，行驶了出去。

前座的司机太过沉默，男人下意识地抬头，和驾驶席上司机的目光对上。

他的心里突然升起某种莫名的恐慌，看向窗外，又下意识地打量着车里的摆设。

“你还记得吗。”车辆开出去了一段时间，司机突然说，“去年六月十四日。”

男人一愣，皱起眉头，危机感让他猛然去拉门，但是门锁的很死，他只能厉声开口：

“你想要什么？寻仇？还是想谈什么条件？”

“也对。”司机轻轻的笑了一声，“你肯定不记得了。”

下一刻，男人耳边传来刺耳的刹车声，然后车辆翻滚，他的头重重地撞击在车门上，剧痛的感觉传来，视野被鲜血覆盖，然后冰冷的河水灌了进来。

那个日期——

他模模糊糊的想，却的确想不起来到底发生了什么重要的事情。

水面平静了片刻，一个人头猛然露出水面，司机挣扎的游向岸边，车里的男人却迟迟没有动静，随着车辆一直下沉了下去。

司机失神地站在水边，看着逐渐平静的水面，突然脱力一样缓缓跪下，手死死握着拳颤抖，指甲扣进肉里流出血来。

结束了。那个害死他女儿的男人也同样被河水吞没了。

他想起那个联系上他、帮他策划了整个事故的陌生人最后问他的话。

——结束之后呢？对于双赢的客户我向来服务很周到哦，也包括售后。

——我会去自首，她不会希望我做这些的。

——是吗，那就祝你好运吧。

最后他忍不住问那个男人。

——你呢？你做这些，不会问心有愧吗？

男人发了个表情包过来，给了他最后一句回答。

——不会。我能理解人类这种善良的感情，但是很不幸，我活的很好。

16

银时眨了眨眼，随手关上了屏幕中关于事故新闻，站起身走出后厨。

店里还弥漫着蛋糕的香气，新八擦完最后一个桌子，无奈的看着旁边还在狼吞虎咽的神乐：

“好了，今天营业已经结束了。“

神乐抬起头，舔舔嘴角的奶油，看向银时，突然想起什么似的问：

“银桑，你还没有追上那个医生吗？”

银时笑了起来，回收了神乐面前的盘子，吹了个轻快的口哨：

“他啊……大概快要答应和我约会了吧。”

“约会啊！”神乐眨眨眼，略有点兴奋，“银桑你还是很能干的嘛。”

“好啦银桑，别自我吹嘘了，要关门了。”新八无奈的催促，“心情再好也要继续工作啊。”

“是——是。”银时耸耸肩，“不用你说我也知道，毕竟谈恋爱还是很费钱的。”

“算了，大叔秀恩爱还是好恶心啊。”

“好了，神乐，银桑好不容易有了这么个机会，还是不要讽刺他了。”

“闭嘴！你们是对我有什么误会吗！天然卷有什么不好吗！”

“不，谁也没有说天然卷的事情。”

说到这里时银时的通讯亮了起来，他抬手看了一眼，勾了勾唇。

——周日下午2点。

——————TBC——————


	3. 三

17

高杉躺在架子上，双腿被束缚分开，眼睛被遮住，感到银时在旁边走动带起来的空气流动的声音。

他的后穴里放了跳蛋，正在一阵阵不规则的压着敏感点震动，高杉感到自己性器逐渐硬起，快感却有点不温不火，让人有一点点焦躁。

银时的手擦过他性器的顶端，然后滑过他的身体，他的手上带着滑腻的精油，高杉能够感到皮肤上升起的燥热，银时的手转到他的胸前，抬起手挤压出一个不明显的弧度，指甲刮过他的乳尖，让高杉喘息了一声。

银时重新直起身体，突然开口问：“据说你从来只在全息里面玩，从来不和人上床，是真的吗？”

高杉感觉到他的手滑过自己的大腿内侧，带着痒意和一点点快感，沉默了片刻回答：“你觉得呢？”

“只是好奇而已。”银时今天仿佛很有聊天的兴趣，继续说了下去，“我还以为你会很想试试强暴的戏码。”

“在全息里面不行吗？”高杉反问。

“总归是不同的。“银时带着点礼貌的评价口吻，”有兴趣说说吗？“

“很久之前的事情了。”高杉没有拒绝，勾了勾唇角，“在全息技术还没有完善之前，不过试了试也觉得不过如此。”

“隐藏身份？”银时问，“在哪里试的？”

高杉被他摸的有点燥热，动了动身体，简短的说：“你应该知道，过去东区的黑街。”

银时手顿了顿，笑了一声：“那还真是巧合。”

“我用了个男妓的身份。”高杉漫不经心的说，听不出来到底是真话还是为了play的戏码，“我的行情还是和运气都是很不错的，逛了半个晚上就遇到了不怎么友善的客人。”

他的句尾不紧不慢，带着点回忆的优雅。

银时的手从他的小腿重新抚摸回他的大腿，在高杉看不到的地方单膝跪在他腿间，抬眼似笑非笑的打量着他。

”把我堵在巷子里的最开始是三个男人，后来可能又来了两个？那个地方气味不算好，他们把我的手用铁丝绑在后面垃圾桶的架子上，最开始有点紧，后来操开了就顺利了很多。“高杉顺着银时的动作身体又动了一下，呼出一口气，”开始的时候还算刺激，后来就有点麻木了。之后的人把我整个架在了旁边的桶上，只留下半身在外面，轮流插进来。“

银时一边听着，一边抬起手，把真空的吸盘贴在高杉的性器上。高杉感到自己的性器被紧热的蠕动感包裹，再加上后面堆积了很久的敏感点的刺激，声音紧了一点，喘息了片刻，才重新开口。

”后来大概是嫌我反应不够大，有人点了烟，用烟头烫我上身和乳头，最后有人把烟头按在了下面的龟头上——“

银时猛然加大了跳蛋的动作，高杉身体猛然一僵，性器抽动着射出来，呼吸间带着热度，然后又缓缓放松身体。

”你喜欢那样。“银时低声。

”是啊，而且我射了之后他们全都兴奋了起来。他们用脚踩我的小腹，下身，让我跪在地上舔自己的精液。“高杉顿了顿，片刻的减弱后跳蛋又剧烈的震动起来，让他皱紧眉头忍耐，”然后有人尿了进来，开始是往里灌，然后是全身。“

他的声音扭曲了一下，一声呻吟泻出。后面的跳蛋带着微弱的电流，高杉感到自己的性器很快的又被刺激的抽搐着射精，但是银时这回甚至没有给他一点喘息，死死吮吸着他性器的器具愈发的收紧，他的腰不自觉的上抬，咬紧牙关，感到一阵高潮过去，不应期的阴茎被吮吸的发疼，又强迫性的硬起。

一时间房间里只有高杉剧烈喘息的声音。他没有再说下去，而是沉默了片刻，突然笑了一下：“如果说是这样的事情发生之后，我才有了现在这样的癖好——你相信吗？”

“这样的事情？”银时低头看着高杉浑身潮红，又一次被送上高潮，性器已经只能射出稀薄的精液，后穴却仍然抽搐不停。他没有停下高杉身上东西的运作，声音倒是不冷漠，甚至带着某种哄诱，“所以……还有什么事情？你之后又去了几次？”

“几个月而已——”高杉声音一紧，剧烈喘息着，用力平息声音中的颤抖，“我需要更多的——”

他失声了一瞬间，身体缩紧，腿挣扎了片刻，又重新控制了自己，皱着眉喘息着。

“所以你是造梦空间的股东。”银时在他的身体又重新放松下来之后又开口。

“想象力，控制感，被完全浓缩的性。”高杉继续控制着声音说下去，“然后是疼痛。在一切的尽头。”

他的声音断断续续，不断的强制高潮耗费了他太多的精力，身体潮红发热，手脚腕因为本能的挣扎带出血痕。

“本质上只是这样而已。不是吗？”他有点嘲讽的低声开口。

银时没有回答。

沉默蔓延了片刻，银时才关掉了刺激的装置。高杉的眼圈发红，生理性的泪水和唾液在脸上拖拽出一道道狼狈的透明痕迹，他的目光有点涣散的茫然，片刻才恢复了聚焦。

银时弯下身，摸了摸他后穴里的跳蛋，手指撑开穴口，把跳蛋拉了出来。

后面已经很柔软了，银时伸进两根手指搅动了一下，高杉不自然的挣动了一下，张开嘴喘息着，又在银时按压敏感点的时候腰软了下来。

“我也有一个故事。”银时说，“在我杀第一个人的时候。”

18

高杉垂眼看向银时，声音仍然有点虚弱，问题倒是很尖锐：

“和我说这样的事情好吗。”

银时勾了勾唇角，没回答。他转身从旁边的台子上拿起一个鸭嘴钳一样的钳子，冰凉的尖头插进高杉的后穴里，擦着敏感点深入到更深的位置。

高杉知道他想做什么，身体又重新热了起来，银时弯下膝盖蹲跪在那里，一边缓缓拧动着螺丝撑开高杉的后穴，一边不紧不慢的说。

”人死亡的时候总是恐惧的。“他说，“我本来只是打算处理掉对方，血债血偿，如此而已，但是当我真正意识到自己在做什么的时候，我已经把人绑着吊了起来，用刀一点点割开了他身上的皮肤。”

高杉感觉到后穴不断被扩张，空气冰冷的感觉愈发的明显，银时探进一只手指，抚摸过肠壁肉红色的黏膜，然后拿过一个摄像头带在头顶，高杉就在面前的墙上看到了银时视野里他被撑开的后穴。

穴口因为刚才的折磨发红，里面是肉红色的肠肉，湿漉漉的蠕动着。

“我从来没有想过策划一场虐杀。”银时一边继续小心的扩张着后穴，一边继续说了下去，“我当时的举动也许是因为仇恨——我当然可以这么骗自己，但是那种过度的兴奋我现在也没有忘记，或者说，没有办法忘记。”

穴口被扩张到了四根手指的大小，银时拿着钳子夹起两块冰块，顺着被撑开的圆筒放了进去。灼热的肠壁被冰冷的刺痛，高杉感到冰块在往深处滑，进入到了更深从来没有被探索过的位置，银时顺着被撑开的穴口继续伸进一根软管，顺着直肠向里。

“求饶声，哭泣声，惨叫声，人在极度恐惧下扭曲的表情。”银时低声说，“说到底那不是一场复仇，只是一场兴奋的虐杀而已。”

高杉感到肠道的更里面被撑开，最前端的探头碰到了结肠口，和身体外部被击打的疼痛完全不同的异样疼痛传来，仿佛内部有什么地方被刺破了一样。银时打开摄像头旁边刺目的照明灯，高杉喘息地看着他身体内部隐晦蠕动的黏膜，银时一点点打开探头撑开深处入口，他的身体紧绷仿佛发烧一样的燃烧起高热，紧紧盯着屏幕，整个身体都被那种异样的疼痛慑住。

“不过对于我来说，也只是那一场。“银时终于停下手，重新放进一块冰，冰块化成冰冷的水刺痛着肠道，高杉的身体不断发抖，额头覆盖着冷汗，喘息却带着异样的热度。

”如果说是在那以后，”银时有点着迷的盯着面前的景象，然后抬起头，反问高杉，“我才有了现在这样的癖好——你相信吗？“

他向着张开的穴口里吹了口气，然后试探的抽动探头，抽插着高杉内部的穴口。

“反正我不信。”银时笑了笑。

他的声音有点轻快，时而冷漠、时而温柔。

高杉眼神涣散的盯着头顶明亮的灯光，不自觉地舔弄了一下自己的嘴唇，在那一瞬间莫名产生了一个有点疯狂的念头。

——他还需要更多。

许久没有的空虚感从身体的内部涌出，他的脚趾都在兴奋的蜷缩又松开，无比的希望下一刻银时就能突然发力，直接洞穿他身体的内部。

几乎同时，他死死咬住嘴唇，脖颈的肌肉都缩紧了，仿佛只有靠物理疼痛的对抗才能阻止他自己开口。

但是银时低声继续说了下去：

“你最终追求的正是一场虐杀，只有那才能让你真正的满足，也只有那能让我真正满足。”银时的手指因为控制着力度颤抖，胳膊上的肌肉绷起来，汗水顺着他的头发落下来，他仿佛在对高杉说，又仿佛只是在自言自语，“但是我们都要忍耐。不是吗？”

高杉感到自己的呼吸在颤抖，他没有回答，那种空虚感侵吞着他的神经，同时席卷过全身的却是莫大的快感。

那种快感他已经很熟悉了，熟悉到最近几年已经变得有些麻木了。那种快感来自于当他还是少年时候漆黑的夜晚，他有时候走上公寓最高层的露台，站在边缘低头俯瞰，人和车辆都显得渺小。

他想，只要再向前一步，再向前一步——他在接近病态的灼热中呼吸颤抖的想，只要再向前一步，就是大团圆了。但是他生生的刹住自己的脚步，死死注视着下面，于是过度的兴奋让他浑身都开始发疼，从神经开始到骨髓深处，对于死亡冲动死死的压制和忍耐化成冲刷着血管的莫大的快感，而他放任这种快感横流，甚至在那时第一次感到自己的性器硬起。

也是那时候他学会了性这种手段。

“……要忍耐。”高杉低声喃喃，抬头的时候目光和银时相对。

银时漠然的面具不知道什么时候消失了，他几乎和高杉一样汗水湿透头发的狼狈，双眼亮起异样的病态的热度。他注视着高杉，缓缓抬起有点发抖的手指，握住高杉体内的东西，仿佛下一刻要发力捅进去，却在某种拉锯之后小心而缓慢的抽出来，一根根的松开手指，让金属的钳子声音清脆的砸到地上。

高杉的穴口一时不能完全合拢，银时却已经站了起来。

他拢了下汗湿的头发，仿佛刚才什么也没发生一样，重新带上点礼貌的笑意：“一个小时，今天到此为止。”

高杉喘息了片刻，身上的束缚已经消失，他翻身坐了起来。

他注视了银时片刻，随后笑了笑：“你今天话很多。”

“不行吗？”银时问，顿了顿，然后又低头，绅士的行了个礼，“另外，高杉晋助先生，我可以追求你吗？”

踏出深渊边缘的最后一步前停留着我长久的忍耐，那里有最高潮的快感和喜悦，只不过其他人因为无法理解，所以往往只看到疼痛。

我早已知道从那里向前的一步通往死亡，就如同在我看到你的第一眼就闻到了你身上虐杀者的气味。

但是虐杀者啊，你为什么也在深渊旁边长久的忍耐着。

如果不是你，我也许永远不用明白，从那里向后的一步通往爱情。

19

“就是这样，因为我们在床上很合拍，就在一起——啊，说错了，现在是我单方面追求。”银时撑着头坐在桌子后面，挥了挥勺子，“你知道高杉约会应该喜欢去什么地方吗？”

“不，为什么搞得好像之前有个回忆段落一样。”桂漠然吐槽，“我们刚刚打完招呼好吗。还有你在吃的是我点的蛋糕。”

“高杉说你很会脑补。”银时回答，“就不能努力一下吗。”

“这不是努力的问题吧。”桂吐槽。

“银桑，你在这里翘什么班啊！”新八抓狂。

“这个是高杉君的娘家人。”银时礼貌的介绍。

桂头疼的看着他，打量了银时片刻，重新开口：“松阳做心理侧写，所以我知道他，也听说过关于你的一些传闻。”

“诶——”银时微笑，“什么传闻呢。”

“让我最好不要在你面前说你的坏话，或者阻碍你想追求高杉这件事的传闻。”桂淡淡，“放心吧，我也没有那个打算。”

银时眨眨眼，又扎了块草莓蛋糕，放进嘴里：“放心吧，你是他的朋友，我不会做什么的。”

他眯眼笑了笑，仿佛回味了一下嘴里的甜味。

“这种感觉真让人上瘾啊。”

新八在远处看着，觉得今天的银时有点不对劲，略微的有点危险，还有一点点陌生。他想上去给桂解个围，桂却仿佛没有在意这一点，反而重新抬起手，叫了一份蛋糕。

“你不用为了高杉改变什么。他的确有一套他自己的理论——防止自己什么时候莫名其妙就自杀了的理论，但是那不是他喜欢你的原因。”桂耸耸肩，“他喜欢你，是因为你欣赏他、喜欢他、也真正的理解他，这种简单的原因而已。”

银时眯眼看了看桂，没有立刻评价。

“只是这些简单的事情，在他的人生里，却没有人能够真正做到。我自诩是他的朋友，有时候也想不清他在想什么，只能尽我所能。”桂说。

新八端着盘子走进的时候，就听桂继续说道：

“就像我刚才说的，高杉的精神状况从初中开始就很不稳定，药物对他几乎无效。”桂说，“所以银时，既然一件钟情，就对他好一点。”

银时看着桂接过盘子，轻笑了一声：“你果然很讨厌。”

“……银桑，你在对客人说什么呢。”新八心累的说。

“这家伙才不是什么客人呢。”银时冷漠。

“所以我不用付钱了吗？”桂诚恳。

“闭嘴。”

20

“我们就没必要玩这种试探游戏了吧。”高杉冷漠的看着辰马，“你跟我不熟吗？有什么事不能打电话，非要到医院来？”

“哈哈哈哈高杉君不要这样嘛，我就是想着既然桂去找了银时，我就应该站在银时的立场上——”辰马爽朗道。

高杉眉头跳了跳：“你们还真是一如既往的无聊。”

“算了，既然你这么抗拒。”辰马手撑住下巴，深沉的看着高杉，“我们来谈谈你和银时约会该去哪里的这个问题吧。”

“滚。”高杉懒得理他，打开电脑开始整理病例。

“你好歹也听听过来人的意见吧。”辰马诚恳的劝说。

“所以？陆奥你追上了吗？”高杉反问。

“哈哈哈哈这种小事不用在意。”辰马挥了挥手，“我建议一场通俗的看电影去游乐场的约会怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”高杉头也不抬，“银时有什么爱好？”

“没什么特别的吧……你也知道他有点反社会，很少产生类似于兴趣这种真正正面的感情的。”辰马思索了片刻，“总不能去射击场之类的吧，再说那也只是他的特长，不是他的兴趣。”

高杉用一种你真没用的目光看了眼辰马，又重新垂下眼，仿佛在思考着什么。

“要不然你享受一段时间他追你的状态？”辰马提议。

高杉刚要开口嘲讽，通讯就响起来，高杉看了一眼，表情有点古怪。

“他邀请我去一起逛……家装市场。”

辰马哈哈哈哈的笑了起来，笑了片刻才停下来，玩味地摸了摸下巴：“相信他吧，高杉君。”

高杉放下通讯，没回答。

“过去松阳，就是那位，就挺喜欢带银时逛这种地方的。”辰马说，“他似乎是这么说的——这种地方，能让人具象化当下的幸福，也能想象很远的将来。怎么样？是不是很不错很具有诱惑力约会感？”

“银时挺喜欢装模作样的，但是锁住他的从来不是什么镣铐，你也是因为知道这一点，才真正动心的吧。”辰马看高杉隐隐有不耐烦的样子，识趣的站起来，挥挥手，“嘛，高杉君，试着想想——那些东西怎么样？说不定这次就成功了呢。”

高杉看着他离开的背影，合上电脑，闭上眼揉了揉眉心。

21

“我打算把现在的房子租出去，然后在离你医院近的地方买套房子。”银时说，“就在医院和甜品店的中心点，比较公平。”

“是吗。”高杉漫不经心的抓起旁边的靠枕看了一眼，又放回去，“我还没答应你呢，你就已经跳到同居那步了？”

“我说了，我向来保持乐观的精神。”银时笑了起来，拉过旁边的窗帘，“你觉得这个花色怎么样。”

高杉想要说随便，奈何银时选的花色奇丑无比，他忍无可忍的指了指前面浅灰色的窗帘：“还是这边的吧。”

“高杉君果然比较喜欢现代简约风的装修？”银时问，“刚才挑的沙发也是这个风格。”

“你不喜欢？”高杉问，“不用顺着我的想法。”

“客厅用你的风格，书房用我的风格？”银时问。

“卧室呢？”高杉随口。

“可以请个人来设计。”银时想了想，“或者卧室你的风格，阳台我的风格？”

“阳台有多大？”高杉被他带偏了思路，忍不住问。

“挺大的半封闭式的阳台。”银时说，“可以放个躺椅，或者秋千。也可以摆个桌子，天晴的时候你可以在外面工作。”

“下雨怎么办？”高杉指出，“可以自己改成全封闭的吗？”

“可以。”银时对着远处指了指，“啊，对了，就是那样的躺椅。”

“还可以。”高杉挑剔道，“不过你老选毛绒绒的东西，如果以后想养宠物的话可不好清理。”

“高杉君想养什么？”银时从善如流的问。

“猫吧。”高杉随口说，“短毛猫。我小时候挺想养猫的。”

他的话突然顿了一下。

他已经很久没有想到小时候的事情了，但是他说小时候想养猫的确是真的。

后来时光就那样过去了。

银时拿着一个枕头在高杉面前晃了晃：“等我们搬家就可以去买一只。”

“你来照顾就成。”高杉说。

“不不不高杉君为什么你要养的猫我来照顾。”银时快步追上去，“等等，我们左拐去看厨房用品！我需要一个大的厨房。”

高杉忍不住勾了勾唇角。

他突然有点期待银时在厨房里做饭，猫在旁边捣乱，两个生物对着炸毛的情景了。

不知道为什么，这个情景在脑海里突然清晰了起来。

他有点欲盖弥彰的清了清嗓子，扭头道：“与其说这个——今天晚上10点。”

银时挑挑眉，放下手里的垫子，开口：“今天晚上我们不在一起吗？”

“你想做……也可以。”高杉思索了片刻，“但是真正想爽还是上线方便吧？你也一样。”

银时看了他片刻，笑了笑：“也可以。今天还是玩点什么吧，其他的事情，等高杉君答应了我的追求再说。”

“那你可能要有点耐心了。”高杉嘲讽。

“不必担心，我喜欢等待。”银时勾勾唇角，扭头仿佛漫不经心的说，“等待，意味着有未来。”

“对了。”高杉突然说，“你在医院付钱监视我的男孩手术成功，没有扩散，恢复两天就可以出院了。”

银时一愣，眨眨眼，无辜道：“那是谁？”

“只是觉得你也许会想要知道而已。”高杉回答。

“人固有一死。”银时耸耸肩。

高杉看了他片刻，哂笑了一下，表情莫名的生动。

22

银时说到做到，的确物色好了一个房子，敲定了细节，快快乐乐打包了自己的东西搬了过去。

房子里面有不少他和高杉一起选的家具，客厅是简约风，卧室略有点花花绿绿，银时送走了新八他们，躺在床上发了会呆，收起嘴角的笑意，站起来淡淡看了看四周。

说到底“和高杉一起选的家具”这件事还是让他心情愉悦的。

确认了这一点，他重新挂起了笑容，到厨房翻出来面粉，打算做点面包。

“两双、两个、两对。”银时看了看厨房里的用具，喃喃自语了两句，抬起手，莫名强迫性的把没有对齐的两个水杯放回了原位。

天色逐渐晚了下来，外面的夜空变成深沉的黑色，银时打开灯，却又觉得有点晃眼，随手重新关上，一个人在漆黑一片的屋子里坐下，盯着发酵剂上面的指示灯发呆。

过了仿佛很久，发酵显示结束，他才松了一口气似的站起身，打开盖子，仍然没有开灯，在黑暗的厨房里轻车熟路的拿出烤盘，然后又把发好的面拿了出来。

暗淡的月色照进来，银时却仿佛很习惯这种安静的环境，自顾自的拿出模子做起了花样。

他的通讯亮了起来，银时看到是高杉的电话，微微一愣，接了起来。

高杉倒是从来没有给他打过电话。

“银时。”高杉的声音传来。

“怎么了？”银时的声音带着点笑意，“想起我来了？”

“算是吧。”高杉回答。

“想上线？”银时问。

“也可以。”高杉漫不经心的说，“就是突然有点想死，想听听你的声音。”

银时笑了一声，把手上的面团放下：“桂前两天提醒我，说你的情绪周期性很强，也该开始出问题了。“

“无聊。“高杉评价。

“我在做面包。”银时说，“你选的模子很不错，不过我还是喜欢这个粉红色爱心形的。还有小鱼干形状的，可以以后做猫饭用。”

高杉轻笑了一声，声音听起来心情还不错：“你倒是想得挺多。”

“明天床会送到，周末我们可以一起装。”银时继续说，“我买了两盆植物放在家里，正好过滤空气，你住过来的时候应该味道就散的差不多了。”

高杉沉默了片刻：“你故意的？”

银时笑了一声：“爽吗？”

“再说两句。”高杉说。

“我说过，我能让你活着。”银时靠在一片漆黑屋子中的沙发上，仿佛漫不经心的说，“我的确是这么想的，高杉，我很认真很认真的在规划着和你的未来。”

那边陷入了短暂的沉默。银时听到呼吸声传来，看着窗外，低声：

“硬了？”

“……还是上线吧。”片刻之后，高杉重新开口。

“不用那么麻烦。”银时继续说，“高杉君，想给我看看你身上的伤吗？”

高杉叹了口气，仿佛有点无奈：“假发昨天跑过来把我家里的刀都没收了。”

银时笑了一声：“没关系。”他说，带了点强硬，“我也不接受借口。”

几秒钟的沉默之后，通讯的画面一变，变成了视频通话的画面。银时躺在沙发上接受了邀请，通讯的光屏幽幽的照着他的脸，在黑暗的屋子里显得有点诡异。

“……你在干什么？”高杉开口。

“别在意。”银时回答。

高杉的状态看起来是和他声音完全不相符合的糟糕，他的额头带着点冷汗，脸上带着水迹，脸色差的厉害，抬起手的手指一直在神经性的颤抖，手背因为不正常的发力现出静脉的凸起。

“你看起来不像是在想未来的样子。”高杉说。

“你看起来也不是在想我的样子。”银时回答。

高杉的衣服一如他平时风格一样包裹的很严，浓浓的禁欲。他和银时对视了片刻，抬手解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，身体下面的伤痕终于层层叠叠的露了出来。

陈旧的刀伤，面积不小的烧伤，点状的刺伤，手臂上的割伤，看起来很新的瘀伤，全息世界中看不到的东西一点点裸露出来，高杉的手颤抖的越来越厉害，这回却仿佛因为兴奋，胸膛急促的起伏。

银时躺在那里，片刻没有说话。

客厅里的黑暗仿佛把他包裹吞噬了。

他之前其实觉得他已经理解了他和高杉之间的关系，他们互相的好感和理解，还有他们在命中注定循环当中那种可以被称之为爱情的迷恋。

但是此刻他突然什么也不明白了。

他们的关系，或者是那个本应已经接受了这些的自己。

他们就是这样的，不是吗。时不时快乐，偶尔幸福，一切反复的到来又反复被剥夺，看到未来的时候又总在深渊旁边从梦中醒过来。

他和高杉都早已发现了在这之中好好活下去的方法，不需要自我惩罚，不需要别人无谓的怜悯，或者半吊子好意的救赎。

高杉感到银时的沉默，抬眼和他对视。

双方的沉默持续了很久的时间，银时终于缓缓开口。

“……疼吗。”

他听到自己用颤抖得面目不清的声音，低声问道。

松阳预言的那一天还是到来了。

他引以为傲的黑夜在那一刻不堪一击的碎了。


	4. 四

23

“你在家吗？”银时问。

“你知道我家在哪里吗？”高杉反问。

他能够看到银时那边景色的变动，对方没有挂断通讯，只是急急忙忙的出了门。高杉能够看到他下楼跳上一辆银灰色的摩托车，车的引擎轰鸣，高杉只能看到周围的景色飞快地向后移动。

他应该阻止银时。他想。这太不对劲了。但是他没有那么多的精神和力气，压抑那种冲刷着大脑的绝望感已经消耗了他大部分的精力，世界很远，他没有力气突破那层隔膜，再往前走一步。

银时穿行在车流中。他已经很久没有把车飙到这么疯狂的速度了，周围汽车鸣笛的声音仿佛离他很远，他能够感到自己的肾上腺素随着车速不断的飙升，他的身体热起来，呼吸急促，随手把摩托停在楼的下面，三步两步的冲进公寓里，没有按门铃，而是随手从兜里掏出来了手机按在门禁上，两秒钟以后门就滴的一声打开了，银时顺着楼梯跑上了三楼。

高杉看着他的动作，突然肩头耸动的笑了起来：“你还真熟练。”

笑着笑着突兀的停下来，用手背随意抹了一下眼睛。

他抬头看向卧室门的方向。

外面门锁的声音响起，银时的脚步传来，高杉抬起头，看到了他喘息着有点狼狈的冲进来，站在门口停住脚步，深呼吸了两下，才调整好了呼吸。

“我……”银时开口又停下来，突然不知道该说什么好。

“你不该来的。”高杉看着他，眼睛很亮，带着厌世，又很冷漠，“你不该来的，银时。现在冷静了就离开，我不会死，今天也什么都没有发生。”

他这句话仿佛点燃了银时的怒火，他向前两步，猛然抓住高杉的手，整个人压在床上，低头看着他，哑着嗓音：“你命令不了我。”

“我可以。”高杉说，“别让我对你动手。”

他沉默了片刻，看着银时的目光停留在他身上的伤痕上，重新抬起眼，自嘲的笑了笑：

“好吧，我不可以。但是你已经让我这么狼狈了，就别让我恨你。”

很奇怪的是，这种状况本来就该让他兴奋，但是刚才燃起的热度已经消退了。高杉只是感到很冷，很累，眼睛带着浓浓的抗拒和冷漠，看着银时。

没有人理解高杉，但是很多人都无法忘记他的眼神，灿烂的时候仿佛罂粟盛开，冷漠的时候带着杀人的毒。

银时死死掐着高杉的手，和他对视，然后表情没有变化的干脆开口：

“我知道了。”

他低头，抬手箍住他的脖子，凶狠的吻上了高杉的嘴唇。

高杉直接出手，手腕挣脱银时的手，直直冲着他的脸揍去。银时后缩一下躲过他不留情面踢过来的脚，一侧身重新压住高杉，抬手抓起床单，拧着束缚住他的手腕，用力按在床上。

“你敢！”高杉厉声，他侧身躲过银时的动作，又一脚踢上去，银时抬手抓住他的脚腕，整个人欺身而上，把高杉的腿反压在他的身侧。

高杉能够感受到银时下身的欲望，嘲讽的一笑：“所以到最后还不是这样？”

“我说过，这种事情让我兴奋。”银时低头看着高杉的表情，低头用力，在他的耳垂上留下一个带血的牙印，“我对你没有谎言。”

“我想就这样直接进入你，听你破口大骂，挣扎，流血，失控的哭叫。”银时在高杉耳边低声的说，他的手抚摩过高杉被绑住的双臂，喃喃的声音中带着点诡异的亲昵，“我可以折断你的手指，卸了你的关节，让你连惨叫都只能含糊不清——想试试吗？开始不会太舒服，但是当疼痛到达一个阈值——你知道的，那里才是只属于我们的。”

高杉被他的话语引导的有点恍惚，他微微偏头，重新和银时带着血腥气的亲吻交缠。

“……那就带我去那里。”他低声，身上发冷，却被银时传来的热度和胸膛的鼓动传染的有点燥热，“我等了很久了，银时……”

他很累了。

“但是现在还不到时候。”银时低声，有点语无伦次，“高杉，我比你想象的更加紧密地注视着你，不要逼我，我爱你，我想见你，只是想抱抱你……”

银时低头亲吻着高杉身上的皮肤和伤痕，他的动作小心翼翼，呼吸仍然急促的厉害，但是嘴唇落下的时候很轻，有时候甚至只是轻轻一碰，一触既分。高杉在他的动作里逐渐冷静了下来，他低头看着银时的动作，身体的热度慢慢消退，最后抬起手轻轻放在他的头顶，沉默着。

银时能够感到高杉身体的冷却，但是他仍然固执的一点点吻下去，放下他压制着高杉的腿，低头舔吻着他的性器。

高杉没有硬起来，银时把他软着的性器含进嘴里，舌头一点点舔过上面的皮肤，还有残留的隐秘的凹凸不明的痕迹。高杉仰躺在床上，睁着眼睛看着头顶的灯，眼神有点失焦，不知道在想些什么。

一时间房间里只有细微的水声。

“……你走吧。”过了片刻，高杉终于疲惫的开口，“你来了我很高兴，不过我已经没事了。”

他的头脑逐渐冷却，之前那种汹涌的负面感情已经消退了，现在他只想睡一觉。银时的到来虽然打乱了他平时的节奏，但是等到第二天太阳升起，晚上的疯狂总会消退，生活就可以继续了。

到时候再思考怎么处理和银时的关系。

“不走。”银时干脆利落的说，他松开高杉，起身脱掉外套，翻身上床，“我在这里留一晚。”

高杉没精神理他，翻了个身，表示让他自便。

银时贴上去，抬手搂住高杉的腰，头放在他的肩头，没说什么，安静的躺在那里。

高杉闭上眼，他以为自己不会太容易睡去，却在银时身体的热度和呼吸中逐渐变得昏昏沉沉，陷入了某种混沌的梦境中。

银时在高杉的呼吸平静后睁开了眼睛，眼底清明没有一丝睡意。

他小心翼翼地动了动，调整了一下手臂，把高杉抱得更紧了一点，就这样盯着他的后脑发呆。

这不对，一切都太危险了。他想。

但他却没有一点移动或者离开的想法，就仿佛一个流浪于世一无所有的怪物突然找到了一块只属于自己的珍宝，不敢伤害，却也无法放手，只能小心翼翼地收起尖锐的爪子拥抱着。

他也的确珍惜地吻了吻高杉的头发。

房间没有关灯，银时意外的没有觉得烦躁，睁着眼睛盯着高杉的后脑良久，直到外面已经天色大亮才眯了一会，又在闹钟响起来的时候突然惊醒，一瞬间仿佛进入了什么警戒状态一样，猛然睁开眼，在看到身前高杉时才又缓缓放松下来。

高杉被银时突然收紧的手臂彻底唤醒了，他眨了眨眼，精神回笼，觉得昨天晚上一夜无梦，意外睡得还不错。

他扭过头看了一眼银时，看到银时眼底警惕的样子，没说话，抬手拿起银时放在他身上的胳膊，翻身坐了起来。

昨天折腾了一个晚上，高杉的头发乱糟糟的，看起来很年轻，甚至意外的可爱。

他拿起床上扔的睡衣披上，扭过头，就看到银时坐起来，衣服皱巴巴的，仍然盯着他。

“你……”高杉看了他片刻，最后只是说，“我去医院了，你要是困就再睡会吧。”

“什么都没有发生过？”银时追问。

“我再想想。”高杉走到浴室前面，顿了顿，抬手推开门，“关于要不要接受你追求的事情。”

24

银时打着哈欠走进甜品店。

“银桑，你迟到的也太久了。”新八控诉道。

“在高杉君家帮他做了早饭顺便收拾了收拾屋子，没办法。”银时在桌子旁边不太精神的坐下，“新八，来点咖啡。”

“秀恩爱也是没有用的”新八吐槽，端了杯咖啡过来放在银时面前，“不过银桑你不是不喝咖啡吗。”

“今天开始就喝了——”银时喝了一口，抓狂道，“怎么这么苦！”

新八冷眼看着他。

银时把面前的咖啡和喝药似的一饮而尽，新八抽了抽嘴角，随口问：

“那银桑和高杉先生是开始交往了吗？”

“他还在考虑。”银时撑着头，“你想什么呢，我过去是有点其他的事情，纯睡觉。”

“哦。”新八看起来一点也不相信的样子。

“年轻人，不要因为自己思春期就看别人都那么欲求不满。”银时语重心长诚恳道，“我和高杉君可是想谈一场清清爽爽的恋爱——”

“知道了知道了。”新八推着他往厨房走，“总之银桑你好好工作我就谢天谢地了。”

银时走进厨房的时候又看了看通讯，没有消息。他关上通讯，面上不显，心里却微妙的焦躁。

他仿佛一夜之间突然变了很多，过去尚且能够按照自己的节奏一步步的和高杉交往，现在却只想黏在对方的旁边，总是在想高杉在医院干什么，不耐烦的重新打开通讯，拨出一个号码。

对方很快接了起来，声音轻松，带着点欢快：“你好。”

银时一愣，没有立刻说话。

“你怎么现在这个时间给我打电话？”男孩显然心情不错，话也多了起来，“高杉医生刚才过来查房了，他说我恢复的很好，本人看起来心情也不错。”

“……嗯。”银时顿了顿，突然说，“恭喜。”

“啊——”男孩似乎有点混乱，然后笑了起来，“谢谢，不过我都要怀疑你是人假装的了。”

“既然你要出院了，以后也不用帮我留意高杉在病房的情况了。”银时说。

“诶？知道了。”男孩说，又笑了笑，“也是。”

“不，等等，你还是帮我——”银时重新开口，然后又顿了顿，“——算了。”

男孩仿佛有点疑惑，又突然说：“你要有时间，不如来看看我？”

他也许感到了银时的不同，今天说话比平时热络。

“你给我打了这么多次电话，我们还没有见过面呢，其实我有点好奇。”男孩说，“而且我总觉得，如果你真的这么在意高杉医生，为什么不自己来找他呢？”

“我姑且还没有被人掉包。”银时哂笑一声，“别多管闲事了，好自为之吧。”

他挂了通讯，抬手打开冷藏室的门，还是浑身不得劲，拿鸡蛋的时候干脆把一盒都摔在了地上，蛋黄蛋清碎了一地。

“妈的。”银时低声骂了一声，扭头走出了厨房。

25

“假发，帮我带两盒药。”高杉对着通讯说。

“不是不行。”桂无奈，“不过你吃药除了心理作用就是副作用，如果你真觉得情况又恶化了，我们可以聊一聊。”

“我没有事情。”高杉烦躁的站起身走到窗边，“昨天——算了。”

桂听出来了他的言外之意，善解人意的追问：“昨天怎么了？”

“银时晚上过来了一趟。”高杉罕见的从善如流回答了，“没做什么……就是在我这边睡了一个晚上。”

“他过去陪你了？”桂有点揶揄地笑了一声，“你算是在和我秀恩爱？”

“你的脑补该治治了。”高杉冷漠。

“所以？你还需要药物？”桂问。

高杉被治了这么多年自己已经成了半个精神科医生，他报了两个药名，随口说：“就是有点心神不宁，想要点镇静。”

镇定剂作用机理比较明确，对他还是有效的。

“不如给银时打个电话？”桂反问，“他应该很乐意过来陪你。”

“都说了，不是这个问题。”高杉暴躁的回答，他重新走回桌子前面，看电脑上面的图标突然有点不顺眼，抬手重启，然后又把旁边的文件扔进碎纸机里。

他想起银时早晨在厨房里忙碌的样子就暴躁。

两个人后来没再多说，不过银时显然没有退让的意思，做了一顿不错的早饭，看着他吃饭吃药，终于在打算送高杉来医院的时候被踢了出去。

桂似乎没什么特别帮忙的意思，高杉干脆打算自己去下面的精神科搞两盒，他推开门，就看到银时从走廊走了过来。

高杉一愣。

周围的人如同往常一样忙碌，毕竟来这里找高杉的男人实在不是第一个，也超过了第十个，这种井然有序又莫名让高杉有点不爽。

银时看他心情不佳的样子，走过来抬手摸了摸高杉的额头：“心情不好？还是不舒服？”

周围的目光瞬间偷偷摸摸的聚集了过来。

敢直接上手的，这还是第一个。

高杉在那一刻不爽和暴躁莫名的消散了，不过语气还是有点冷的开口：“你怎么来了。”

“来看看你。”银时举了举手，“带了个蛋糕。”

“新八也能放你出来。”高杉挑挑眉。

银时和他对视片刻，露出一个无辜的笑容。

高杉抬起手，粗暴的拽住他的胳膊，把他拉进了办公室里。

银时顺手带上门，高杉接过他手上的蛋糕，放到办公桌上，仿佛突然开始发呆一样，迟迟不转身。

银时盯着他的背影，突然觉得自己有点看不透高杉在想什么了，明明在这之前他们仿佛总是能够很清楚的明白对方的意思。

他试探着走过去，从后面抱住高杉，高杉抬手推开他，然后又一把把他拽过来，倾身吻了上去。

银时在最初的愣怔之后迅速的反应过来，仿佛一股电流流过他的身体，他扣住高杉的后脑加深了这个吻，高杉手撑着桌子，被他按得不断地后仰，最后抬手抱起来放在桌子上，勾着银时的脖子，加深了一个绵长的吻。

银时的手压着高杉的后颈，直到他的眼底泛起水色才分开。

银时抬起手，遮住高杉的眼睛。

高杉感到银时把头顶在自己的肩头上，低声笑了一声：“你真是要了我的命了。”

高杉不知道为什么，突然烦躁消失，心情好了起来。

他揉揉银时的头发，闭上眼睛，在黑暗中说：

“那我的命呢？你要的起吗。”

26

辰马看着桂敷衍了半天高杉，挂了通讯。

“哈哈哈哈哈这样好吗？”他问，“我还以为你对高杉的药物管控的没那么严格。”

“准确来说那些药对他副作用也不大，整体就是毫无作用——当然了，谁也不能确定这种事情。”桂说，“很多时候我觉得安慰剂对他是有效的，怎么说呢，他的情况比较复杂。”

辰马不置可否。

“至于现在。”桂面无表情的说，“大概只是想银时了，自己不太习惯吧。还有，你为什么在我的办公室里？”

“哈哈哈哈假发你还真是很有趣啊。”辰马说，然后想了想，“……来看病？”

“得了吧，你虽然性格也有点扭曲，但是恕我直言，”桂回答，“那叫腹黑，只对你自己之外的人有危害作用。”

辰马举手投降：“我就是帮陆奥来问点事情，还有就是高杉的生日。”

“陆奥已经找我了。”桂利落的说，“而高杉不过生日——当然了，银时怎么想两说。”

他顿了顿，又问：“和我说实话，你觉得银时到底是怎么想的。”

辰马收起笑容，带着点高深看了桂片刻，开口：“别职业病的疑神疑鬼。”

“松阳判断银时的确是反社会人格。”桂说，“我看过他小时候的履历，的确挺典型的，而后来的事情你也知道，同理心、同情心、秩序感、道德感，这些在他身上都很淡。他产生迷恋有可能，但是爱情……我有时候觉得真正健全的感情不是一种生理的冲动、而是一种重要的能力，而有那么一部分人也许是天生就缺陷的。”

“你呢？”辰马反问，“也和我说实话，你的直觉是什么？”

“我觉得松阳是错的。”桂缓缓说，有点艰难，“我觉得松阳才是真正缺乏这些能力的那个人，他在银时身上看到了自己的影子，影响了他的判断。而银时也被他影响——他从松阳身上得到了很多，但是也失去了某些东西。”

“松阳啊……他对于犯罪太冷静，的确有这种说法。”辰马笑了起来，“不过这就不必追究了。”

他顿了顿，又说：“说实话，对于银时和高杉我一直有那么一点点尊敬。和所有人不一样的活着、怀抱着什么活着、厌恶着自己活着、不被理解逆流而上的活着，这本身需要的很大的勇气，而很多人——包括他们自己——都忽视了这一点。”

桂一愣，然后笑了笑：“啊，也是。”

27

“我要的起。”银时说，“如果你不给，我就一无所有了。”

高杉肩膀动了动，仿佛笑了笑：“之前我觉得我了解你，现在又觉得也许不是。”

“也许只是我们都不了解我们自己而已。”银时回答。

他沉默了片刻，又开口。

“还记得我之前和你说的事情吗？”

高杉莫名的理解他指的是哪件事，嗯了一声作为询问。

“在那时候，我还想起了一件事情。”银时仍然没有抬起头，闷闷的说，“那时候我突然回忆起来了——人的血是热的啊。”

高杉懒洋洋的笑了一声：“这算是什么。”

“现在我又想起了一点点事情。”银时说，“我好像忘记这件事已经挺久的了。”

高杉沉默着，没有打断。

“我的血也是热的。如果把我的血管切断，那里面流出来的也会是和其他人一样的，鲜红的温热的血，并且如此而已。”银时笑了起来，抬起头，扭头亲了一下高杉的脸，低声，“而眼泪也是。”

站在深渊旁的我们说到底也只是普通人而已。

高杉注视了他片刻，淡淡评价：“你没用的想法倒是不少。”

“彼此彼此。”银时说，“心情真的好点了？”

“好了。”高杉推开他，从桌子上跳下来，打开蛋糕盒子，挖了一口放进嘴里，觉得味道还不错，转身在桌子后面坐下，抬头看着银时。

“还有事情？我还要工作。”

“知道了。”银时叹了口气，“你醉心工作，我可怜兮兮，就不打扰你了。”

高杉忍不住勾了勾嘴角，不过也没有留银时，看着他转身出门了。

银时出门之后通讯才亮起来，他看了一眼，笑了起来。

——床送到了告诉我。

原来还是听到了的。

旁边有护士看他笑得心情不错，终于忍不住好奇，小心翼翼地问：“请问您是……？”

“高杉医生的男朋友。”银时翘尾巴的回答，竖起食指，“不过别在他面前多说，他脸皮薄。”

护士有点魔幻的看着他。

实在想象不出那个高杉脸皮薄的样子。

不不不，重点是男朋友这个词实在是和高杉不太搭调。

银时扭头看了一眼门，笑了笑，手插在兜里走了出去。

走到住院部前的时候他犹豫了一下，想起之前男孩的电话，一时觉得去看一眼也不错。

但是脚步停顿了片刻之后，银时果然还是转身，干脆利落的进了下行的电梯。

“我可真不是什么好心人啊。”

他把最后一笔账转进对方的账户，关上窗口，然后重新打开通讯。

——好。

——晚上想吃什么？


	5. 五

28

事实上银时的厨艺的确很好。

高杉开始还以为他只是甜点在行，后来发现他做西餐也很好吃，再后来发现银时屯在厨房柜子里的厨艺书和菜谱，解开了这个谜团。

“所以说高杉君你怎么突然心血来潮。”银时颓废的反坐在椅子上，双腿叉开随意的晃荡，手交叉趴在前面的椅背上，抬头看着高杉挂着个白色的围裙在厨房里拿着量杯，不像是在做甜点而像个科学实验狂人。

“和你有关？”高杉反问。

“只是觉得高杉君今天没有忙碌，还真是罕见。”银时回答。

“病人是治不完的。”高杉有点含糊的回答，把调味料一个个过秤房间旁边的碗里，又抬头看了看旁边屏幕上的教程视频。

“我手把手的教高杉君你不是更好？”银时反问，“你想做什么？这个看起来……舒芙蕾？”

高杉看了他一眼似笑非笑，他转过身的时候可以看到白色的围裙前面是一个大大的猫爪子图案：“你确认你不是来捣乱。”

“这不是厨房play的诱惑太大了吗。”银时干笑。

事实证明高杉虽然没有做个家务，但是这并不能阻挡他的心灵手巧。

银时看着高杉把用完的碗放进水池子里开水，显然要继续开始做菜的工程，终于忍不住的站起身，走到高杉旁边，开口：“就到这里吧，剩下的我来。”

“别捣乱。”高杉回答的还是很无情。

银时笑了笑，抓住高杉的手，放到手边亲了一下：“高杉医生的手可是可以上保险的宝贵，我怎么舍得让你做这些事情。”

高杉动作顿了一下，抽出手，放在水下面冲了一下。

“你打算做什么？”他问。

“你想吃什么？”银时打开冰箱看了看，“食材快没了，要出去买点吗？”

买东西这种事情一般都是银时自己在忙，高杉在医院的手术台上实在忙碌，今天休息了一天，没有异议的点了点头。

他基本上大部分时间已经住在新房子里了，但是周边还没怎么逛过。

银时选的地段不错，挺近的地方就有一个超市，银时站在那里把两盒肉扔进购物车里，扭头想要问高杉牛排怎么样，却看到高杉双手插在兜里，看起来很悠闲，表面下面却有一种来到完全不熟悉领域的警惕和一点点不断四处打量的茫然。

银时忍不住笑了起来。他打开通讯发了条消息，之后迈了一步，抓住高杉的手。

高杉转头的动作有点猛，盯着银时。

银时摇摇他的手。

“做牛排？胡椒似乎也没了，去调味料那里看看。”

“嗯……嗯。”高杉抬手拉过购物车，两个人并排走出生鲜区。

“高杉君，今天到底怎么想起来陪我？”银时走动着，又突然问。

“都说了不是陪你。”高杉冷漠，“新八现在正在店里狂躁呢吧。”

“店今天关门。”银时笑了起来，“我早就安排好假了。”

高杉看了他一眼。

他今天表现得很正常，银时还是能看出来他心情其实不太好的样子。

他打开通讯，翻出一张照片，在空中打出光屏：“这个样子。”

甜品店的门口贴着一个招牌。

——店长男朋友生日，休业一天。

高杉抓着银时的手指动了动，然后单纯的“哦”了一声。

“就这个反应？”银时叹了口气。

“你还指望我有什么反应？”高杉略微有点烦躁的问，“而且你一直要把这么傻的照片放这么大吗？”

迎面而来的母女笑容很诡异。

银时从善如流的关了光屏，又问：“买完东西在外面走走吗？”

高杉顿了顿，点点头。

29

“银时说不让我们去了。”桂看了眼通讯，叹了口气，又看向表情各异的几个人，表情一转，从凝重变成大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈愚蠢的人类们啊，快把你们赌输了的钱奉上来吧！”

“桂先生，你是拿你的专业在作弊。”新八抱怨着，把一张纸钞放在桌子上，“不过你怎么知道银桑会改变主意。”

“他恨不得每天把高杉都锁在家里。”桂快乐地数着钱，眼睛也不抬地回答，“能让我们和高杉一起过生日就见鬼了。”

新八嘴角抽抽：“为什么在你们嘴里银桑总是像一个危险分子变态杀人狂一样。”

“也许就是呢哈哈哈哈哈——”辰马搭着新八的肩膀，自来熟的说，“新一，既然银时不带我们玩，我们现在就开始吃蛋糕吧。点蜡烛点蜡烛！”

“不是新一是新八。”新八冷漠，“而且既然不是过生日蜡烛就没必要了吧。”

“气氛很重要呀气氛，所以这样你才一直没有女朋友呢童贞眼镜。”神乐翘着腿说。

“这两件事有什么关系吗！”新八抓狂，“还有神威先生——啊啊啊啊什么时候蛋糕已经没了。”

神威合了合掌站起身：“味道不错。不过银时啊——”

他笑了笑。

涉黑的人，或多或少还是听过银时的名声的。甚至因为这个偏激的隐形杀手，这个地区的犯罪者一般都比较收敛，轻易不做对普通人出手的事情。

“——大概会把高杉医生玩的很惨吧。”神威话音一拐的总结。

“啊啊啊我不想知道我上司的床事啊！”新八吐槽，“而且你为什么听起来这么幸灾乐祸。”

高杉曾经是江华的主治医生，虽然最后病情发展太快还是没能有一个圆满的结局，不过据他所知，神乐一家还是很尊敬高杉的——虽然听起来不是这个样子就是了。

“啊，可能是因为母亲很喜欢他吧。”神威微笑，“这种男人就该被好好锁在家里。”

“喂——这里才有个专业的犯罪者啊——”新八冷漠。

桂看着面前的鸡飞狗跳，头疼的叹了口气。

“嘛，不是很好吗。”辰马笑着。

“希望吧。”桂扭头看着窗外，“如果这么简单的话。”

“就是这么简单，不是吗？”辰马拍了拍桂的肩膀，“乐观一点嘛假发！”

“……不是假发是桂。”

30

银时把买的东西放在车里，两个人来到不远处的河边。

今天太阳很好，河滩的步行道上人不少，银时从旁边便利店买了两个圆筒冰激凌，递给高杉一个，高杉接过来，研究了一下撕开了包装。

“高杉君没有吃过这种东西？”银时笑起来，“将就一下吧。”

“你看起来很高兴的样子。”高杉慢悠悠的咬了一口冰激凌，随口说。

“高杉君能够陪我，我自然很高兴。”银时说。

他随手捡起旁边小孩子不小心踢过来的球，重新扔了回去。

高杉的视线看向道谢的小孩子，勾唇笑了笑：“也不是陪你，自我满足而已。”

“人类大部分时候都在自我满足，我也是，你也是。”银时耸耸肩，“只要你的动机里有那么一点点点点是陪银桑出来玩，我就很高兴了。”

“人的动机总是复杂的。”高杉仿佛单纯的评论。

“不过我的确挺喜欢这里的。”银时拉着高杉走到离河更近的地方，河中间错落的摆着一排石头，可以踩着到对岸。银时跳到最近的一块上，对高杉伸出手，“这里风很不错，空气很好。”

高杉拉住他的手，也走了上去。

石头之间离得略微有点远，走起来还颇有点艰难，不过银时和高杉的运动神经不至于在意这些，银时跳到最中间的石头上，扭头看向高杉，看他双手插兜的长腿一跨，也走了过来。

“你从这里看过去。”银时指了指。

宽阔的河流不断地流向远方。

“很多人的生活是这样的，我们的不是。”银时顿了顿，又笑了笑，“不过我今天的确很高兴。”

“却也不是很高兴。”高杉扭头看他，“为什么？”

“你也一样，彼此彼此。”银时回答。

他看了高杉片刻，看到对方还在看着他，没有回答的意思，叹了口气，偏头在高杉的嘴唇上碰了碰：“看到你的人太多了。而且你也知道我喜欢什么。”

这种日常生活对他们而言或多或少有点隔靴搔痒，固然能够有点幸福的感觉，但是更像是在模仿别人的生活。

高杉仿佛并没有意外，他看了会流动的河水，点点头：“所以我说了，我只是在自我满足而已。”

想要为别人做点什么，想要能够给予什么、陪伴什么，说到底也只是沉迷于自己幸福的戏码而已。

他的表情没有变，只是眼底有点沉沉的阴云。

“这么不遵循本心的自我满足？”银时笑了起来，“高杉君，你知道我是作为人类是多么的糟糕，和我在一起，你没有必要变得更好。”

高杉抬起手，手指在空中虚虚一握，仿佛要抓住那滚滚而逝的河水，最后目光对焦在自己的手上。

“好想……把这双手折断啊。”他突然说，“维持这些，不也只是沉溺于自我折磨的戏码吗？”

“不是。”银时也抬起手，并排和他举到空中，面对着太阳，“是为了遇到我。”

31

“我没让他们来。”上楼的时候银时说，“本来有个生日聚会的计划，不过我临时改了主意。”

“是吗？”高杉推开门，“那群人不会介意的。”

“的确。”银时笑了笑，他看着高杉把买的东西整整齐齐的放进冰箱来，走过去从后面环住他的要，偏头亲吻他的脖颈。

这回不是点到为止的亲吻，而是一种带着浓浓色情意味的求欢。

“晋助。”银时手撑在冰箱上，把高杉压在其中，低声，“让我做。”

高杉感受到银时呼出的热气打在他的脖子上，他扭过头，银时就捏住他的下巴，两个人贴在冰箱上接吻。高杉艰难的转过身，银时还是把他抵在那里，腿分开他的腿顶了进来，微微向上，让高杉只能踮着脚尖站着，抬手勾住他的肩膀。

一吻终了，高杉呼出一口气，低声：“回卧室。”

银时笑了笑，勾住他的腰，却没有往屋子里走，而是抬手把人带进了客厅里，随手打开灯，然后重新把人按在单人沙发里，单膝跪上去欺身而上，低头重新加深了这个吻。

“脱衣服。”他低声。

高杉被他一连串动作挑逗的身体也热了起来，他抬手扯开衬衫，手放在皮带上，抬头看到银时没有再动，而只是低头似笑非笑的看着他。

之前被银时注视伤痕时候的热度又重新泛起，这回却仿佛没有止步，而是如同火焰一般燃烧起来。

“关灯……”高杉低声，但是也知道他们两个谁都不想这么做。

他罕见的忸怩了一下，不过还是很快脱了裤子，浑身赤裸，抬眼和银时相对。

银时喉结滚动了一下，高杉从沙发上滑下来，抬手去接银时的皮带，却被银时止住。

“做得好才能有奖励。”他轻轻笑了一下，“躺回去，自己把腿分开。”

高杉的身体热了起来，他靠回沙发里，上身陷进去，双腿完全打开，自己抬手抱住大腿，几乎弯折到头两侧，脚趾下意识地不断蜷缩着。

银时看了他片刻，扭头走进了卧室里，把高杉这样晾在了客厅。

高杉能够听到他在卧室里翻动东西的一点声音，他闭上眼睛又重新睁开，感到自己的性器已经逐渐硬了起来。

银时挑挑拣拣了一会才出来，高杉抬眼看着他，他一边走一边挤出润滑剂，到沙发旁边的时候重弯下腰，低头亲吻高杉。

他的亲吻缱绻却又色情，高杉张着嘴和他唇舌交缠，银时把润滑剂抹开，手指探进他的后穴里，顺着全息的记忆摸索着敏感点，一边更加深的和高杉接吻。

过了仿佛很久，直到他把两根手指都探了进去，银时才缓缓起身，抬手把一根假阳具塞进高杉的嘴里，笑了笑，拍拍他的脸：“舔湿。”

他插的很深，高杉只能用力的张开嘴，嘴唇用力的吮住假阳具的底部，舌头微动的舔弄，感到银时低头，拿出一颗跳蛋推进了他的后穴里。

因为扩张和润滑跳蛋进的并不艰难，高杉手还记得分开着自己的腿，后穴不断抽动，把跳蛋吞了进去。

“一个。”银时低声。

高杉低低呜了一声，银时打开了开关，跳蛋就开始均匀震动。

银时没有停手的意思，而是又拿起一个，继续推入了高杉的后穴：“两个。“

高杉闭上眼，银时同时打开了跳蛋和他嘴里假阳具的开关，他的嘴唇被震动的发麻，喉咙深处被摩擦的发疼，唾液从嘴角不受控制的溢出来，只能发出低低的呻吟。

“三个。“银时继续在计数。

高杉已经能够感到明显的饱胀感，跳蛋互相挤压发出的震动声很强，这个姿势也并不怎么舒服，他的大脑微微有点充血，呼吸愈发的急促。

“四个。“银时说，手指抚摸了一下高杉的穴口。跳蛋的线从穴口当中连出来，徒增一份色情。

“五个。“高杉的敏感点被不断地挤压，最初地跳蛋进地更深，他感到性的快感已经变得有点麻木，那种被不断刺激的异样的快感开始袭来。

“六个。“银时抬起头，看着高杉泛起潮红的身体，“果然很贪吃呢，高杉君。”

高杉的脸上已经变得非常狼狈，他流出生理性的泪水，因为微微缺氧而脸色潮红，银时抬起手，没有留情面的把假阳具在他的嘴里搅动了一下，然后捅向更深的地方。

“别偷懒，继续舔。”

银时计数的声音已经有点模糊，高杉费力的移动着舌头，但是这种被使用的感觉实在是很好，他的性器湿润，银时用指甲刮过前面的顶端，感到高杉整个人颤了颤，又收回了手。

他按了按穴口，感到的确塞不进去了，才终于站起身，抬手抽出高杉嘴里的东西，看到他满脸狼狈的大口呼吸着，抬手按住他的膝盖，让他的双腿分的更开，抬手从高杉的喉结一路下滑到硬挺起来的乳尖，然后低头吮吸着。

高杉抬头目光涣散的喘息，乳头被银时发力的吮吸啃咬的带出些微的疼痛，身后挤压得跳蛋不断地震颤着，他感到自己已经快要射了，却又仿佛还有挺远的距离，被银时用力一咬乳尖疼的回过神来，发出一声呻吟。

银时拿过一根细线，颇有耐心的把已经渗血的乳尖拉长，一圈圈的缠上，让整个乳头凸起了出来。

高杉紧蹙着眉头忍耐着，他的腿发麻，手臂发疼，终于被银时拉住头发，从沙发上跌跌撞撞的向前挪动着跪下来。银时松开手滑过高杉湿漉漉的脸颊，感到对方不要命的舔了舔他的舌头，眼色暗了暗，手指探入他的口腔，抚摸过粘膜，深入内部。

银时的状态其实也很亢奋。他的头发已经完全被汗水浸湿，胸膛微微起伏，性器被裤子的束缚压得发疼。但是他还是很有耐心，一点点探索着高杉的口腔深处，强迫着对方张开嘴，指尖勾住他的舌头，感受着那种柔软温热的肉感。

高杉被身后的跳蛋和身前的疼痛折磨的愈发兴奋，他几乎追逐的舔弄着银时的指尖，微微昂起头，惹得银时仿佛愉快的笑了一声，抬手拢住他的额发向后梳，露出光洁的额头。

但是这种温柔的动作没有持续太久，银时抬手按住高杉的后脑，低声：“舔吧。”

高杉自觉地没有用手，而是用牙齿艰难的拉开了银时解了一半的皮带，然后把拉链向下拉开，隔着布料，偏头舔弄着他的下身。他的脸被拉链擦过，那种冰冷的感觉让人欲罢不能，高杉卖力的舔弄了半天，直到银时有点不耐烦的拽了拽他的头发示意他向下，才拉下裤边，让里面的性器弹了出来。

银时已经完全硬了起来，高杉舔弄过前端吮吸过柱身，然后低头把性器缓缓吞了进去。

他的喉咙刚才被磨得已经发疼，深喉并不是很舒服，但是却让人兴奋得厉害。高杉吞吐了十几下，感到银时抓住他的后脑，把嘴张得更大，就被银时发力一按，性器捅到了更深的地方。

银时没有立刻动起来，而是直接把高杉的脸按在了自己的下身上，他能够感受到高杉喉头越收越紧，他的肩头因为缺氧而耸动着，本能的向后发力，但是那种紧热和掌控的感觉几乎让银时失控，片刻才强忍着收回控制力，松开力道，拉着高杉的头脱离自己的性器。

高杉已经因为缺氧一阵阵发黑，他大口呼吸了两口空气，又立刻被银时按了回去。

这回银时没有按着他那么长时间，而是直接抬手抓着他的头抽插了起来。高杉满脸狼狈，眼睛都有点睁不开，银时抓着他让他微微抬起脸，擦着他的上颚抽插，看着高杉紧紧皱着眉半窒息的表情，呼吸彻底急促了起来，猛然重新把高杉的头按回去，抽出来的时候带出大量的唾液，然后抬起脚的摩擦了一下他硬起的厉害的性器。

银时松手的时候高杉已经有点意识模糊了，但是银时很快的加大了跳蛋的震动，高杉几乎跪不稳的弯腰大口喘息，大腿的肌肉微微发抖，又被银时用脚挑起下巴，让他抬着头对着自己。

银时没有立刻说话，让高杉也让自己缓了缓，然后重新开口。

“躺下，排出来。”

他说着，脚轻轻一踩高杉的肩头，让他向后躺下。高杉几乎是自动分开双腿，从这个角度他能看到自己的后穴和里面引出的各种颜色的电线，随着他的发力不断来回搅动。

客厅的灯很亮，窗帘没有拉，高杉能够在玻璃里看到自己的倒影，他抬手扳住腿发力，不过跳蛋挤得太满了，一时不能顺利的排出来。

银时收回腿，重新走到高杉身边，用脚不轻不重的踩着他的下腹，高杉的性器时不时擦过他的脚背，银时看着他的表情，逐渐发力，高杉忍不住呻吟出声，双腿发抖，终于缓缓地排出来了一枚，声音清脆的落在地上，震动的声音更加清晰地传了过来。

银时重新一发力，冷漠：“快点。”

高杉被压得一阵阵反胃，但是各种感官搅杂在一起已经分不清了，他能够感到跳蛋又接二连三的落了出去，但是最里面的进的太深，迟迟也排不出来。

银时的脚顺着他的小腹向上，虚虚擦过他红肿充血的乳尖，来回摩擦。高杉的腰发软，半张着嘴，眼底带着点渴求，整个人都几乎虚软下来，抬头对上银时的目光。

他注视着银时，抬起头舔弄过他的脚趾，放浪的吮吸着，歪头用脸颊来回摩擦，发出低低的呻吟。

银时被他撩得不行，终于没有再等下去，他弯腰顺着电线拽出最后一个跳蛋，然后把高杉一个一个发力翻过身，从后面重重地顶了进去。

虽然已经扩张了一部分，但是毕竟没有性器那么粗，银时捅进来的时候有明显的疼痛，高杉手指抓着地板叫出了声，银时抬手捂住他的口鼻，然后大开大合的抽插了起来。

他没有给高杉适应的时间，几乎一上来就把身体的整个力量都压了上来，高杉无比的想要放声叫出来，嘴和鼻子却都被银时死死捂住，几乎无法喘息的闷声呻吟。

银时就着这个姿势干了片刻，看高杉从脸一直红到了脖颈和肩头，才放开手。高杉大口呼吸着，就被银时抬手抽了一下屁股，身体猛地颤动，后穴绞的更死。

“爬。”银时说。

他这回没有下手太狠，仿佛随心所欲的时不时抽一下高杉的屁股，让他顺着走廊，终于一路从客厅爬回了卧室。

高杉剧烈的喘息，银时按住他的肩头，更深的从上到下干了进去。

高杉的脸被他按在地板上，后穴的疼痛已经麻木，只能感到银时在深处的搅动。他能够听到自己失控的声音，银时拉起他的双臂反剪在身后，把他已经疼的有点麻木的乳头按在床沿上来回摩擦，让他的声音里面带出颤音。

银时放开高杉的手，把他的身体完全抵在了床旁边，两腿悬空，整个人坐在他的身体上被上下顶动。他扳过高杉脸的时候在黑暗中看到高杉张着嘴被操干到失神的表情，动作更加剧烈，探身和他接吻。

高杉的性器贴在床旁边的木头上不断地摩擦，终于在刺痛和身后的刺激中猛然射了出来。

他的后穴痉挛着，银时被他搅得头皮发麻，咬着牙继续猛烈得干着。

高杉后穴痉挛了很久才逐渐平静下来，银时猛然抽出性器，把高杉翻身按在地上，性器重新整个捅进他的嘴里，抵着他的喉咙，抽动的射了出来。

高杉没有反应过来，眼前发黑，银时抽出来的时候一时合不拢嘴，唾液混同着白浊从嘴角流了出来，显得无比的淫靡。

银时跪在高杉身上喘息了片刻，才动了动，转了个身坐在旁边。

他没有立刻开口，等到高杉回过神，咳嗽了两声，艰难的撑着身体坐起来的时候，才开口：

“好了？”

高杉一动浑身就疼，银时抬手帮他拉开乳头上系着的线，看高杉还残留着快感的身体抖了抖，抬手重新抱住他，扭头和他接吻。

高杉反手环抱住银时，最后被抵在床头柜上，银时跪在他的双腿间，捧着他的脸绵长的吻着他。

“……还好。”过了片刻，高杉才说。

“线下玩的太过对身体不好。”银时笑了一声，站起身抬手把他拉起来，抱着腰两个人重新躺会床上，也不盖被子，赤裸着身体抱在一起，在沉默中注视了对方片刻。

然后高杉偏头吻了吻银时。

和刚才的吻不一样，明明脸上还带着唾液和泪水痕迹的淫靡，吻当中却仍然有种青涩的试探，碰了碰银时的唇角。

银时笑起来，也和高杉一样，歪头碰了碰高杉的嘴角。

“男朋友。”他说，“生日快乐。”

他们熟悉很多激烈的感情，负面的、也有正面的、还有很多是混沌不清的，但是现在这种感觉让他们两个都有点新鲜，轻飘飘的却又想要破开胸膛的，带着一点点疼痛，却和过往的疼痛都不那么一样，仿佛太过了、又仿佛太少了，让人抓不住。

“我……”高杉开口，又停了下来。

“嗯。”银时回答。

“你知道我想说什么？”高杉顿了顿，嗓音还是很哑。

“不知道。”银时笑起来，“就是想回答你一下。”

高杉的心动了动。这两天一只笼罩着他的负面情绪仿佛一下子消散了不少，他知道这是有点不符合科学的，否则他也不用折腾这么多年仍然在状况好好坏坏没有改善了，但是他的确一瞬间心情就轻飘了起来，周围的隔膜破了，他又回到了鲜活的现实中。

“我饿了。”最后他只是说。

“我也有点。”银时回答，抓过旁边的表看了一眼，已经快要到晚饭时间了，挣扎着爬起来，高杉要跟着他起来，却被银时按住了。

“在这里等我。”

“在想什么？”高杉敏锐的感觉出来他话里的意思和之前的不一样。

银时的手顿了顿，抬手从旁边的桌子上拿起了他之前拿出来的手铐和脚枷。

“如果我说是这个呢？”他问。

高杉看了他片刻，突然笑了一下：“做点吃得快的。”

银时走过来，叹了口气，调笑道：“高杉君，纵欲不好。”

他弯腰把高杉的双手铐在身后，然后脚也铐了起来，低头亲了亲他的额头：“乖乖呆着。”

说着，走到门旁边，打开卧室的灯，扭头看着高杉。

高杉侧身躺在那里，他能够看到银时的眼底亮了起来，那是一种发自内心的愉悦，和欲望无关，是一种终于抓到了什么的安心和欢欣。

“你真糟糕。”他说。

银时看着高杉的目光，笑了起来：“对，我真糟糕。”

他的心仿佛一个刚刚学会了恋爱的少年在鼓动，虽然他做的事情和少年大概差的很远。但是他能毋庸置疑的感觉到，那种对于光的烦躁、对于世界的破坏欲、对于自己的冷眼旁观，那些常年晦暗不明的东西还有形貌混沌的枷锁都随着高杉的一句话轻轻消失了。

“快去做饭吧。”高杉说。

银时点点头，走出去两步，突然又返身快步走回来亲了他一下，然后加快速度走了出去。

在最后的一瞬间高杉恍惚看到他耳朵有点发红。

他躺在那里没法动，没什么事情，思绪游走间想起之前辰马的话，突然勾了勾唇角。

他仍然没有办法想象未来，但是他想，这就足够他活下去了。

32

桂正在和神威神晃一起承受着巨大的威压不怕死的打牌，突然通讯闪了闪，他做了个手势，走了两步，抬手看了一眼。

“怎么？”辰马探过头来，“笑得那么恶心。”

“高杉终于主动给我发消息了。”桂露出慈母的微笑，“长大了啊。”

饶是辰马也无语了片刻，然后评价：“他其实经常给你主动发消息吧，假发，给我拿盒这种药、这种药、还有这种药之类的。“

桂沉默片刻，无视了辰马。

“啊哈哈哈哈——”辰马尴尬的笑起来，“不要这么见外吧，他说什么？”

说着，辰马的通讯也响了一下，表情也变得高深莫测了起来。

——谢谢。来自于银时。

他抬头看向桂，是来自于高杉同样的消息。

——谢谢。

辰马沉痛的拍了拍桂：“……长大了啊。”

“闭嘴，别学我。”桂冷漠。

33

后来更晚的一些时候，银时和高杉也发现了这件事。

银时抱着高杉，懒洋洋的看他处理事情，突然眼尖的看到了这条消息，有点吃醋的开口：

“你谢谢他干什么。”

高杉揉了揉他的头，懒得进行这种智障对话。

银时愤怒的掏出通讯，决定和桂理论一下这件事情，不能让他生活过得太好。

高杉无语的抽出他手里的东西：“别闹。”

怎么感觉银时智商越来越低。

银时看了他片刻，突然笑了起来：“生日愿望，这不是做到了吗？”

高杉一愣。

他不知道银时怎么看穿了他。

——不是一味沉浸在自己负面的世界里，不是一味的只会自我满足，也看向别人，为谁做点什么，带来点什么正面的东西。

——也许这样，终有一天就能逐渐喜欢上自己吧。

“我也一样。”银时看着天花板，漫不经心的说，“松阳给我留了一封信，上面说，让我好好活着，因为总有一天会发生什么好的事情。”

他第一次提起松阳，高杉听他的语气，知道没有这么简单，但是也没有追问。

“所以我也是这么想的，突然想感谢一下让我们走到今天的人。”银时扭头看着高杉，“有时候我想起过去，也许我走错一步，就不能遇到你了，就回觉得很后怕。”

高杉和他对视，低声：“……我也一样。”

今天是我第一次对死亡产生恐惧，因为我突然想到，如果我在那任何一个夜晚向前迈出一步，我就不能遇到你了。

所以我感谢让我走到现在的人，也甚至感谢过去那些不断循环的绝望，感谢深渊，感谢热度、快感、和有些疯狂的记忆，毕竟是那长长的时光铺成一条路，让我在尽头和你相遇。

“人终有一死。”银时却突然说，然后笑了一声，“那只是他们的说法而已。”

高杉看着他眼底——银时的眼睛真正明亮起来时总是带着某种病态的热度的——明白了他想表达的意思。

正常人的相遇从爱情开始，到死亡终结。

然而我们的故事本来就从追求死亡开始，直到爱情将一切终结，然后绵延下去。


End file.
